


Forbidden Magic

by SlytherinProfessor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinProfessor/pseuds/SlytherinProfessor
Summary: After the end of the war, Hermione is struggling to adapt to the monotony of everyday life. And certain experiences in the war have left her with thoughts that she doesn't quite know how to react to. Warnings for eventual F/F pairing and kink scenes.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour & Hermione Granger, Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 11
Kudos: 292





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Work is complete, will be updating every few days.

At twenty one, the smartest witch of the age was successful. She, along with her two closest friends and countless others had saved the wizarding world, and the wizarding world had not sat back and ignored it. She was the awe inspiring, beloved heroine, and rarely a week went by when she wasn't featured in the gossip pages in the Prophet or on the front page of Witch Weekly. While recognition of her achievements was nice, fame did not agree with her. She was tired of being hounded by the press and found solace in her work at the ministry. Being so prolific had been of some use, she had been head-hunted by the department of magical law enforcement (among others) and accepted the job, though with the proviso that she be able to go back and finish her N.E.W.T.S. She had now been working there for three years and as predicted had risen quickly through the ranks, now earning a generous salary. She was able to afford a reasonably large house in the suburbs of Kent, not too far from where Ginny and Harry lived, though she saw them less these days, the newly-weds far too caught up with the joys of married life to have time for other people.

She was lonely. Not having been the most popular witch at Hogwarts, she had few 'true' friends to rely on, when the war first ended she had been inundated with social offers from all manner of people, but she was sceptical of being used for her fame and gradually these offers subsided. Her workmates, while thrilled with her capabilities, were nevertheless wary of interacting with her, knowing full well that any attempt to get closer to the woman would result in suspicion. She maintained a polite but aloof attitude with those she saw daily at work, which did little to improve her social life. Ron was someone she hadn't seen since almost the end of the war. His kiss in the heat of battle was intense, but they weren't meant to be a couple, they were far, far too different to do anything but argue with each other and quickly fell apart. Her logical mind helped her accept the end of the relationship, but it did little to quell the ache she felt at the loss of one of her closest friends. Ron, it seems, was still mentally the eleven year old she had met that day on the train and alternately hated and attempted to woo her at their every meeting. Eventually she decided that she had to give him the space he needed to get over her and cut ties, rationalising that it would be for his own good. As such, apart from the odd visits from Luna, and even more surprisingly Fleur, she was completely alone.

Her friendship with Fleur had been borne of mutual grief. When Bill died in the battle of Hogwarts she felt isolated, unable to connect with the Weasleys for fear of being an unwelcome reminder of one of their dead children. She kept herself in isolation for the most part, working once again in Gringots, having no desire to return to France under her Mother's pitying watch. It was fortune really, that the two managed to be in Diagon Alley on the same day, Hermione looking for the next book to occupy her mind and Fleur keen to drown her sorrows in Firewhiskey. They kept each other company from time to time, though recently they had failed to keep in touch as regularly, their monthly meetings turned to six monthly meetings and finally stopped altogether.

The loneliness was something she had grown used to during her time in muggle school and her first year at Hogwarts. Hermione, the bookworm that she was, could be content in her own company. At least that is, until her encounter with the infamous Bellatrix at Malfoy manor. The harrowing experiences had altered her fundamentally, the feeling of complete and utter helplessness had awakened emotions inside of her that she couldn't help but revel in. While she would never say that she enjoyed the experience of being tortured against her will for information, it certainly opened her eyes to the exhilaration being bound could make her feel. Her heart had been pounding, her mind racing. It was ironic that in such a dangerous situation she had never felt more alive. Her curiosity had been piqued.

Over the past few months, she had experimented in the privacy of her own home with conjuring rope to bind her legs and torso and found, to her utmost shock, that she felt energised for the first time since the war. The lethargy of her everyday life had been banished. But it was her secret, not even Ginny would understand the depravity residing within her, the comparatively conservative wizarding world would no doubt look down on her deepest desires, so she made the heart breakingly difficult decision to bury her feelings. Or tried too at least. But the urge to lose herself in decadence was getting simply too difficult to ignore. The drudgery of her everyday life paled in comparison to the images that kept her awake at night, aching to be fulfilled.

Hermione needed a distraction. And so it was that after months of being driven crazy, almost a year after she had last seen her, she sent a message to Fleur.

"Dearest Fleur," she wrote, "It has been too long since I last saw you, and chance you'd be up for spending an evening this Friday drinking good wine in my dull company? Perhaps around seven? Yours, Hermione."

She quickly attached the parchment to the leg of her owl, Hermes, feeding him an Owl treat before sending him into an azure, cloudless sky. She then settled into her comfortable, well worn reading chair and set herself to devouring the latest Madame Lucritia novel. She had barely finished her third chapter of her new read, and was almost too engrossed to hear the pecking at the window when Fleur's response arrived. She swiftly walked over to the window to let in Hermes, detaching the reply and eagerly unwinding it.

"Mon ami! I was just thinking about owling you, it has been too long! Yes, of course I'd like to come over and talk about things, it will be like old times! With love, Fleur"

Smiling at the acceptance of the invitation, Hermione settled back into her book once again, reading until her only light was the milky glow of the stars. Feeling tired, she got ready for bed, knowing that once sleep came, it would most certainly not be restful.

Hermione gingerly opened her eyes, noting with bated breath that she could not move. Looking around, she saw her legs and arms had been bound tightly behind her back. She was on her knees, in the middle of an unfamiliar room which was lit only by candles. In the dim light, she could make out the soft curve of her breasts and realised with a start that she was clad only in her bindings. She was alight with anticipation and more than a dash of fear, when a mysterious figure moved behind her. She could not turn her head properly to look, but the small sound of footsteps approaching her was both terrifying and thrilling. She released a shaky breath and felt her heart start to race, noting with a twinge of embarrassment that her nipples had stiffened in response to her predicament. Suddenly, she felt a delicate touch reach around and ghost over her breasts, the teasing gentleness almost too much for her over stimulated mind to take. Soft lips met her ear and she heard the beginnings of a whisper, though as to whom the voice belonged or what they said she couldn't recall. Because at that moment, her alarm saw fit to blare and wake her up with a start, ungraciously yanking her from her from her dream and plunging her back, once again, into her everyday monotony. She begrudgingly got out of bed, tiredly getting ready for work.

It was a busy Monday morning and there was a lot of work to do. She was working on filtering out outdated laws from the statutes, particularly those which unfairly favoured pure bloods, so that they could be examined by the Wizengamot. While most of the older laws were ignored by equality minded business people, it was not unheard of for more unscrupulous businesses to happily favour pure blood workers and applicants, using legal loopholes and forgotten laws to justify their actions. It was her project alone, one she had chosen and one which had been supported wholeheartedly by Minister Shacklebolt. Protecting all magical creatures was one of the most important goals Hermione had taken from the war, and she was dedicated in seeing that the law served all equally. It was difficult, solitary work though, and she was relishing spending an evening with her friend gossiping and drinking, and more importantly taking her mind off her thoughts. As she found herself distracted for the fifth time that hour, pondering the stranger in her dream, she thought to herself "Friday cannot come quickly enough."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione sighed with relief as the clocks hit five on Friday evening. Sure she was a workaholic, but there is only so much even she could do without needing a break. Her work was vital and incredibly important to her, but she was emotionally and physically exhausted after her virtually sleepless week. Wearily, she put on her cloak, stopping briefly to neaten her desk, before wordlessly exiting her office and locking the door securely behind her. With a nod to various witches and wizards, she made her way out of the Ministry and headed around the corner to a muggle grocery store. Firewhiskey was good, granted, but there was nothing like a nice bottle (or three) of red wine for relaxing her at the end of a stressful week. Libations in hand, she apparated silently to her home from an alleyway out of sight of the main road.

House tidied somewhat, she stripped off and stepped into her shower, the hot water energising her and releasing some of the tension from her aching muscles. Liberally applying soap to her hands, she let them roam freely over her body and she gasped sharply as her hands made their way over her chest, suddenly vividly remembering her dreams over the past week. Admonishing herself for her lack of self discipline she briefly entertained the notion of taking care of the problem herself, her fingers edging their way down her body, before realising with a start that Fleur would be due in less than half an hour.

She dried herself off with a quick charm, before settling on a flattering but elegant combination of a knee length red dress and black cardigan, choosing comfort over style by wearing a new-ish pair of kitten heels she had picked up when last visiting her parents. Not one to typically overdress, she relished the opportunity to make herself up, not having many opportunities to do so. Besides, Fleur always looked to be the epitome of style and she felt assured that her efforts would have been matched, if not surpassed, for a simple evening in.

She wasn't wrong. At five past seven Fleur apparated outside her house, knocking briefly before being invited in. She, as always, was breathtakingly beautiful and had chosen to wear a flattering but modest light blue dress which perfectly matched her eyes. Momentarily stunned, Hermione smiled warmly before offering her guest a glass of wine which was readily accepted. Shocked at her hesitation, she reminded herself firmly that she wasn't attracted to women in the slightest and Fleur's Veela charm must simply be working overtime. And besides, it's rude to ogle one's guests, albeit accidentally.

Four glasses later, and her confusing reaction to Fleur had been well forgotten. Laughing endlessly at the most mundane anecdotes, she found herself to be having fun for the first time in a while. Fleur too, had perked up considerably, having briefly related to her a story of her almost losing her job at Gringots. The young witch had found her control over her life slipping and had managed to be late a number of times before being brought before her superiors. She had taken the meeting as a sign that she needed to try and sort herself out, though how, she had no idea at all. Hermione was relieved at the determination the slightly older witch had shown when she retold her story, and told her that she would be there for her whenever she needed her. Now though, they were thoroughly drunk and had descended to the inevitable stage of manic giggling. She had just finished retelling, for the third time, the tale of a disastrous date with a former Hogwarts Quidditch player, at the end of which she ended up pouring a glass of butterbeer over his head after his hands wandered for the fifth time without her permission.

"Ermione, wizards, they do not understand me, I think, per'aps I may 'ave to try witches again!" she lilted melodically in her broad French accent, giggling maniacally to herself. Focussing with a start, Hermione straightened herself up from her lounging position on the couch, now decidedly more interested in the drunken Frenchwoman's ramblings.

"Hang on Fleur, what exactly do you mean by 'again'?" She asked, shock evident in her voice.

"Mon ami, it is simple, non? At Beauxbatons there were many beautiful witches, it is only natural non? Though you English are so … reserved, I thought per'aps it would be easier to court only wizards 'ere."

"Wow Fleur, I didn't know. I guess I just never asked. I certainly wouldn't be one to hold it against you though." Hermione replied, eager to reassure her friend.

"Oui, as I thought 'ermione, you are a most uncommon witch. Per'aps it is time to try witches once again. They are, after all, more resistant to my... charms, and I might actually be able to speak to a human, not a bumbling, blushing moron" She replied, a slightly bitter tone at the end, clearly frustrated with her lack of success at finding a partner somewhat resistant to her Veela thrall. Nodding in agreement, Hermione topped up their glasses, smiling and humming along as a song from the Weird Sisters came on the radio. Soon, serious topics forgotten, both witches were drunkenly dancing and singing along in an impromptu karaoke session before collapsing almost on top of each other on the couch. Tiredly, Fleur yawned, before nestling into Hermione and hugging her tightly.

"Ermione, I do not think I can apparate safely, per'aps I could sleep on your couch tonight?"

"Don't be silly Fleur, my bed is big enough for two if you don't mind sharing, and far more comfortable. Just stay in my room tonight."

"You are too kind mon ami, it will be like old times!" The Frenchwoman replied happily, smiling widely.

Getting up wearily, they each prepared for sleep, before heading upstairs and settling into Hermione's king sized bed. Not one to withhold affection, Fleur kissed Hermione briefly on each cheek in the traditional French fashion, not noticing the slight blush that heated her friend's cheeks before falling into a deep slumber. Hermione lay awake, confused at her reaction to the most innocent of expressions. Attributing it to alcohol, she settled into an uneasy sleep.

She awoke as the first rays of dawn filtered through her curtains, noticing that in their sleep, they had moved closer. Fleur's right hand was laying across her midsection, her silky blonde hair draped partially over her shoulder and the Frenchwoman's hot breath was barely tickling her ear. She tensed with this realisation, starkly reminded of her explicit dream a few days before. Her sudden movement drawing the attention of the still unconscious Fleur, causing her to readjust and unknowingly move her arm slightly higher, gently brushing the underside of Hermione's breasts. The touch felt electric to Hermione. She lost the ability to breathe and lay, eyes wide, in the warm embrace of her friend. Within a few moments, the blonde had adjusted herself again, sleepily oblivious to the plight of the younger woman beside her. Once again admonishing herself for her silliness, Hermione closed her eyes, though further sleep would prove to be elusive.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ermione, are you awake?" a sleepy sounding Fleur asked her friend, receiving an even more tired sounding mumble in response. "Yeah, couldn't manage to doze off, I've just been thinking all night really"

"Oh? Do tell mon ami, what is going on in that beautiful brain of yours?"

"Oh nothing, just silly things really." replied Hermione.

"Well, I will let you be, you can always talk to me though 'ermione"

"I know, thank you Fleur"

But Hermione knew she couldn't confide in her friend. Having spent an agonising night fully aware of each intake of breath made by her beautiful friend, each inhale causing the tiniest movement of the blonde's arm against her midsection, the minute skin on skin contact was painfully delicious to her hyper-aware body. Although Fleur was no stranger to sapphic interactions, she almost certainly wouldn't appreciate an innocent sleepover being manipulated by her sex-starved compatriot. Not that she'd willingly felt the things she was feeling. It was incredibly confusing. Sure, Fleur was beautiful, and yes she'd admired a number of other beautiful witches at Hogwarts, but she'd never entertained the notion that she might be interested in the fairer sex in anything more than a platonic fashion. She really just needed to get laid. Unfortunately though, being a shining star of the wizarding world had its disadvantages, she could hardly waltz into a wizarding club to meet men without being bombarded with the attentions of the paparazzi. No, she would have to employ a different tactic entirely.

Eventually the two young witches decided to leave the comfort of Hermione's silk bedspread and made their way groggily towards food. She settled Fleur into the living room with a cup of tea and a hangover potion, then drank a potion herself before busying herself making breakfast for herself and her guest. Egg sandwiches made, they settled in to watch Saturday morning cartoons, a tradition they'd had in the past. Fleur, despite not being muggle born, was a witch who enjoyed Hermione's muggle contraptions, finding the differences between the two worlds to be intriguing rather than unworthy of her attention.

"So, Fleur, how are you going to meet these witches?" Hermione asked once they'd both eaten, a playful lilt in her voice.

"I am not sure that I should, it 'as been a long time, and I would be worried about being seen by people I knew." replied Fleur. "Witches and wizards in your country are not nearly as open minded as they are in mine"

"What about if we avoided the wizarding world? Had a night out in regular London?" Asked Hermione, the beginning of a plan forming. In muggle London, she would be away from the prying eyes of the media and she was confident that Fleur would be easily able to meet somebody in a muggle bar. The wizarding world lagged behind the muggle one in many ways, views on homosexuality were much more tolerant by the non-magic users. Explaining her theory to Fleur, she also hinted shyly at the possibility of meeting a man herself, blushing as her blonde friend perked up, eager to help her friend get back on the dating scene. Convinced, Fleur insisted that as they had nothing planned for the day, they were going to head to Diagon Alley in the hope of procuring some new clothing for their foray into muggle nightlife, before making their expedition that very night. "After all," she reasoned, "we do not want either of us to lose our courage".

After dressing themselves (Fleur borrowing an old set of trousers and a blouse which in Hermione's view somehow magically managed to show off Fleur's enticing form better than she could have possibly imagined) they apparated into Diagon Alley. They quickly withdrew some gold from Gringots, Fleur exchanging pleasantries with some of her fellow staff, before heading over to Madame Malkin's shop. The women quickly busied themselves, Fleur immediately falling in love with a striking cobalt dress, one designed to hug her figure and accentuate her curves. She left to try it on, and Hermione was astounded with her reaction. Fleur looked incredibly attractive in the dress, so much so that she felt her heart rate increase dramatically, much to her chagrin. She nodded in appreciation, earning a wide smile from her friend who decided to buy it. Hermione however, was having far greater difficulty in selecting something to buy to wear that evening. Seeing her friend's dilemma, Fleur eventually ascertained that it was a simple lack of confidence in her appearance that was thwarting her friend, and decided to select a racy, deep red dress for her. Hermione spluttered in defiance, but the Frenchwoman insisted and eventually the younger witch capitulated. Sighing petulantly, she made her way into the fitting room with the dress, all the while insisting that it was far too "revealing", drawing soft laughter from her companion.

"Um, Fleur?

"Yes mon ami?

"I need help with the zip, it's one of these dresses that you simply cannot do up yourself. Also, I'm sure there's supposed to be more material, this thing barely covers..."

"Nonsense, you have a beautiful figure and deserve to show it off 'ermione. I will come and help you with the zip."

Reeling from the unexpected compliment, Hermione blushed lightly before allowing her friend entrance into the fitting room. Turning around, she felt her heart race as the blonde gently moved her hair out of the way of the zip, delicate fingers gently grazing her collar bone as they did so. Task complete, Fleur insisted Hermione turn around and show her the dress so she could see it on properly.

"Wow" she said, seemingly at a loss for words. "If I did not know that you were only interested in males.." before taking one last appreciative look at the brunette's figure, incredibly full breasts supported by long, toned legs. Winking at her friend, she strode out of the fitting room and went to pay. Hermione sat down hard, not trusting the strength of the aforementioned legs to support her. "I am in so much trouble" she said to herself quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright, alright, fine!" grumbled Hermione under Fleur's careful ministrations.

"Ma chérie, a beautiful girl with a beautiful dress deserves lipstick to match, non?" trilled the Frenchwoman, ignoring Hermione's complaining. Hermione had never been one to invest in cosmetics, only very occasionally using lip-gloss on a cold winters day to protect against the elements. Nevertheless, as she looked into the mirror after Fleur had finished applying all sorts of powders and creams she couldn't help but be taken aback by the image she saw before her. She looked pretty, no more than that, she looked hot. She could still recognise the old Hermione underneath the layers of face paint but the new Hermione seemed confident, enticing, beautiful. Feeling a sense of renewed confidence she thanked a seemingly distracted Fleur and went off to change into her dress.

She changed into her tight, sultry dress and added a pair of stupendously high heels to match, figuring that if she was going to do this, she might as well do it properly. Remembering this time that she was in fact a witch and that she could use her wand to fasten the zip on her dress, she did so, chastising herself for her forgetfulness in Madame Malkin's, however nice it may have been to feel Fleur's fingers... "No, stop that Hermione. You are not interested in Fleur, however gorgeous she might be" she told herself, furious with her line of thought. Silently, she exited the bedroom to wait for Fleur to finish getting ready.

She didn't have to wait long. When Fleur exited the bathroom, Hermione gasped, an action mirrored by her French counterpart. She was captivating. Finding herself suddenly struggling to stand, she sunk heavily into the armchair, blaming a momentary loss of balance. Fleur's dress was perhaps even more revealing than hers, impossibly long legs momentarily diverting her attention from the Blonde's incredibly beautiful face. Their eyes met, both on some level aware that their reaction to each other was perhaps a little more than friendly, but neither of them willing to broach the subject directly. Fleur's pupils were dilated as she crossed the room and stretched out a hand to help her stricken friend, chuckling melodically at her "clumsiness" as she did so. Moment forgotten, they gathered their purses and apparated to their destination.

Walking down the pavement, both women felt the eyes of onlookers, some of whom deigned to whistle, or shout lurid comments, much to the pair's chagrin. Choosing to ignore the attention, Fleur led them into a bar she had visited once with a friend, one who too shared her inclinations. "Rainbow fever" she read aloud to Hermione, before escorting her inside the darkened club.

Looking around, Hermione noticed immediately that they were in what the muggles called a 'gay bar'. Same sex pairs danced around the floor, some engaged in fierce embraces, some merely enjoying their drinks in the company of friends. Reassured to see no faces she recognised, she led Fleur to the bar and ordered two glasses of wine, paying with some of the muggle money she had exchanged in Diagon Alley earlier that day. Alcohol acquired, they made their way to a booth at the side of the bar and began to drink. It wasn't long before they were approached, an athletic looking redhead came over and asked Fleur if she'd like to dance. Fleur looked briefly at Hermione, who insisted that she was fine on her own, before joining the girl on the dance floor.

Hermione sipped at her drink, looking with some disdain at the way the redhead was dancing so closely to her friend. She was practically groping her, her hands seemed to wander and her lips were close to the blonde's ear, no doubt making the most lewd of suggestions. She fought the urge to intervene, knowing that her friend could take care of herself, before blinking harshly at the image of the blonde's lips crashing violently with those of the other girl's. She was surprised at the burning sensation she felt in her chest, an inexplicable pang of jealousy, but also the twinges of arousal she experienced at watching two attractive women kissing in the middle of a crowded club. Shaking off the feelings, she finished her glass of wine and headed over to the bar for another drink.

About to order, she was distracted by a tap on her shoulder and quickly turned towards the source.

An outrageously pretty raven haired girl was the culprit, who asked her if she could buy her a drink. Blushing darkly, Hermione acquiesced, mentally reassuring herself with the quote "when in Rome."

Drink received, the pair made their way onto the dance floor and immediately started swaying together to the music. Suddenly, the other girl let her left hand rest on Hermione's lower back, startling the witch, but she made no effort to remove it. It felt good to be touched. She was shocked but not upset to find that she didn't care that the hand belonged to another woman, and even more stunned at the intense jolt of attraction she felt when the girl whispered delicately into her ear. The words were lost in the cacophony of sounds assaulting her in the busy nightclub, but the feeling as the other woman gently brought her lips to Hermione's was not. She had plenty of time to avoid the connection, but she found that inexplicably she didn't want to do so. As soft lips brushed her own, she found herself mentally removed from the club, her mind occupying a heaven from which she did not want to escape. As the kiss deepened, the probing tongue of the other girl sought entrance and she eagerly parted her lips to allow the contact. A hand reached for the back of her neck, fingers entwining with her hair, pulling gently and eliciting a quiet but noticeable noise of approval from the Brunette.

Suddenly, she was pulled from the experience by Fleur, a look of stricken panic across her beautiful features. Quickly, she made her apologies to a very disappointed looking girl before making her way outside of the club with the blonde.

"Ermione, we must leave immediately. When I was outside with my companion as she smoked, I was noticed by a young witch who 'ad recognised me from the Prophet. I 'ave no doubt she would recognise you, and 'ave no doubt that you would make the cover of Witch Weekly if you were to be sighted 'ere. She went into the club next door, but it is not worth the risk, oui?"

"No, I suppose not Fleur. I supppose we had better cut our night short. Or finish off the wine we have left over from last night?"

"Oui, that is a good plan 'ermione'. And do not think I did not notice you with the dark haired muggle, we will talk about this yes?"

Nodding quickly, Hermione side along apparated with Fleur, glad that she at least was sober enough to do so safely.


	5. Chapter 5

The pair materialised in the spacious living room of Hermione's house and collapsed in a heap on the sofa, Fleur immediately wrapping her arms around the other witch in a drunken display of affection. Overwhelmed somewhat, Hermione extricated herself to the kitchen, bringing with her two empty glasses and one of the remaining bottles of wine. Seating herself slightly out of Fleur's grasp, she poured them both a generous measure of the liquid before setting the now half empty bottle on the counter beside her.

The two sipped at their wine, idle chatter dominating their conversation. Hermione hoped beyond hope that her friend would not remember to enquire about her actions in the club, but it was to be in vain.

"So 'ermione... you 'ave some explaining to do, oui?"

"I don't know what you mean Fleur, what do you want me to explain?" She asked evasively.

"Do not be coy 'ermione, I saw your embrace, I thought you were only attracted to men? Per'aps I was mistaken?"

"I was. I mean, I am. I don't know" started Hermione. "I've just been realising lately that there's a lot of things I don't really know about myself. I dated Ron, but that was hardly indicative of an intense romance. And thinking about it, I do remember having admiration for a number of witches at Hogwarts, though whether that means that I found them physically attractive..."

"'ermione" Fleur cut in. "You 'ave such a tendency to over-think. It is adorable, yes, but it is not useful 'ere. Do not think, just feel" Instructed the blonde, gently chiding her friend.

"The kiss felt good. Incredible even. Nothing like Ron or Victor. It felt so much more intense. I wasn't thinking about work or school, I felt as though I was lost in the moment. It was incredible, just amazing." she rambled, a blush gracing her features.

"Then you 'ave your answer ma chérie, the question is, what are you to do about it?"

"I don't know Fleur. This is all so sudden. And besides, it's hardly going to go unnoticed if I start appearing around the wizarding world holding hands with another woman is it? I could have been noticed tonight at the club!" she replied, a little shaky, clearly a little overcome with the revelation.

"Mon ami, I 'ave a confession. There was no girl who recognised me" the blonde replied hesitantly.

"Then why?" she asked, her confusion evident.

"I was worried that the club was too much for you. And per'aps I was more than a little jealous of your situation."

"I was fine, but I suppose if things had progressed any further it might have been a little much. But why on Earth were you jealous?"

"It is not important. I do not know. Would you like more wine?" supplied Fleur, appearing eager to change the conversation. Acquiescing, Hermione accepted, allowing the Blonde to top up her glass.

Hermione quickly forgot about the change of conversation, attributing the Frenchwoman's quick subject change to the alcohol that they had both imbibed. She pulled the other witch to her feet, insisting that if she were to miss out on dancing in the club, she certainly would not miss out at home. She turned her muggle CD player to full volume, selected a disk and slipped off her high heels, before telling Fleur to do the same. They laughed and sang along to the song, Fleur making up the words as she was unfamiliar with the artist 'Pink', though she drunkenly vowed to buy herself a copy of the disk to enjoy at home. They were dancing energetically when Hermione stumbled slightly and started to fall forwards, cursing her lack of coordination. Fleur quickly reacted though, faster the brunette thought possible, reaching around and steadying her friend with her hands.

Hermione jumped as if burned, the places where their skin had touched tingling long after the contact had ceased. The blonde looked at her, puzzled, but Hermione laughed quickly and the moment was forgotten.

As the night drew on, guided by their inhibitions, they danced closer together, Fleur's hands snaking around Hermione's waist, Hermione's hands draped around Fleur's neck. Though in a drunken haze, Hermione struggled not to focus on the contact, fully aware that her friend was as drunk as she was and probably not exactly compos mentis. The feel of her beautiful friend's arms hovering dangerously close to her lower back was intoxicating and it was almost impossible for her not to revel in it. The blonde too seemed to be having a difficult time, her pulse thudding wildly under Hermione's wrists. Leaning closer, Fleur pressed her lips gently but firmly against her friend's neck, bestowing a delicate kiss which very nearly felled the brunette. Resisting the urge to release a guttural moan in response to what she knew to be more than a simple friendly gesture, she stepped back from the embrace, once more settling into the couch. Feigning tiredness and ignoring Fleur's adorable pouts she insisted that they both go to sleep as it was getting late. It pained her to do so, but Hermione was adamant that she not take advantage of her friend in such a vulnerable state, she would hate to ruin a friendship so incredibly important to her.

They both got ready for bed, Hermione attempting to not look at her friend as she changed, the blonde however staring with unadulterated appreciation at the brunette's curves. As they got themselves comfortable, Fleur insisted on cuddling into her friend, to which Hermione offered minimal protest. Silently, she bestowed a single, lingering kiss on the forehead of her companion before settling into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"Merde 'ermione, what is that pounding?!" asked a pained sounding Fleur.

"I think that might be your head, you were very drunk last night, though I'm not sure how, we had the same amount of wine."

"Ah, while I was waiting for you to 'urry up with that girl of yours I may 'ave 'ad a drink or five"

"That makes sense. Shall I go and get you a potion?"

"You are too kind 'ermione, that would be most 'elpful."

With a small laugh, Hermione went to go and fetch a potion to cure Fleur of her ailment, drinking another to remove the slight headache she had herself. Feeling refreshed, she returned to the bedroom and passed over the vial to the sleepy looking blonde. As she drank, the slight crease around the woman's eyes vanished as her features relaxed, the pain dissipating. She sighed, content, before pulling Hermione onto the bed and cuddling into her. A willing hostage, Hermione lay back and allowed the embrace.

Some time later they finally rolled out of bed, having both fallen back asleep in each other's arms. They threw on sweatpants and tank-tops that Hermione found in her bottom drawer, and they busied themselves making breakfast. Food acquired, they settled into the couch, Hermione trying not to wince at the messy state of the room after the previous night's shenanigans.

"So 'ermione, what exactly do you remember of our conversations last night?" enquired Fleur between bites of omelette.

"Pretty much everything actually. I've been thinking a lot about it, and I suppose you are right, on some level I must have at least a passing attraction to other women. I'm just really not sure how to process it. It's pretty uncommon, I don't want Harry and Ron to think me odd if it ever actually comes out somehow."

"ermione, if they think you odd, they will have to think me odd as well, non? I, after all, was the one who took us to the gay bar" Fleur replied with a reassuring smile

"At least I can count on you to stick by me. What happened to the girl you were with last night by the way? You two seemed pretty close from what I could see?"

At this, Fleur laughed loudly, drawing a bemused expression from Hermione.

"She noticed me looking over at you and your partner frequently, she thought per'aps I was not paying enough attention to 'er? That I might be more interested in you"

"I see" replied Hermione, not sure how to respond, vividly remembering the chaste kiss Fleur had bestowed upon her neck the previous evening. She desperately wanted to ask her friend whether or not the redhead had been right, whether or not Fleur had actually been interested in her. She'd spent most of the night awake and as she told her friend, had come to the decision that she was on some level, not entirely heterosexual.

That momentous conclusion accepted, she began to ponder, out of simple curiosity, what exactly she did find attractive in another woman. In the past, she'd held an 'appreciation' of other witches, and with an objective view, could admit that this appreciation could have been, on a subconscious level, a form of attraction. Cho Chang, Harry's former girlfriend sprang immediately to mind, as did Griffindor's Katie Bell. Both witches had been highly intelligent, driven women who were very goal orientated and with whom she could have a meaningful conversation. They were also very pretty, which certainly didn't hurt. Though she felt almost blasphemous thinking it of her companion, she was also very aware that these qualities were also those that Fleur possessed in abundance. She was fiercely intelligent, so much so that she was selected for the Triwizard tournament. She driven, her career and performance in the games demonstrated that quite clearly. They loved spending time together and could debate endlessly a range of topics with no clear winner a lot of the time, they were that easily matched. She was also captivatingly beautiful. She had never, unlike Ron, been affected by the Veela thrall, and she was loathe to believe that her attraction was down to being under some kind of spell.

Back to the present, a somewhat nervous Hermione was reliving her night's contemplations. She'd come to the conclusion that Fleur herself was somebody she was attracted to, and was in no doubt as to the fact that they would be a far more compatible couple than she and Ron had ever been. Not that she was going to say anything of course. There was absolutely no way that she was going to risk their friendship over a mere crush. Fleur's companionship meant a lot to Hermione and she was loathe to jeopardise it, whatever the potential outcome. No, she was going to keep it to herself and hope that Fleur found somebody soon so that she could go back to being the dutiful friend she had always been.

They spent the day talking about their jobs, their co-workers and their friends from the war who they rarely saw anymore. They had a pleasant day in each other's company, Hermione steering the conversation away from the events of the previous night and steadfastly focusing on not reacting to the casual, innocent touches from Fleur which were leaving her more and more flustered as the day wore on. Somehow, she wasn't quite sure how, Fleur had inched up the couch little by little, to the point where their thighs were slightly touching. Fleur of course seemed oblivious, but Hermione was in agony, desperately trying to quash the blush that threatened to grace her cheeks. Finally she was overcome, as a particularly emphatic gesture by the blonde ended with her hand resting high on Hermione's inner thigh. With the tiniest of squeaks, Hermione lept from the couch as if stung, startling her companion. She made the excuse of needing to use the restroom and left the room hurriedly. In the bathroom, she stared into the mirror, somewhat shocked at her dilated pupils her obviously flushed cheeks.

She spent the next few hours perched on the edge of the sofa, out of reach of the Frenchwoman. If her friend found it weird, she didn't show it, much to Hermione's relief. Finally, the time came when Fleur decided that she needed to head home, citing an early start the following morning. As she went to leave, Fleur kissed her once on each cheek, before placing a lingering kiss on the younger woman's forehead. She disapparated with a final wave, leaving an emotionally exhausted Hermione standing in her living room.

"Bloody hell" she said aloud. "What a day."


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione tore up her parchment in frustration. It wasn't the first piece of paper she'd torn up this afternoon, her office desk was littered with half written messages. Each scrawled note had been an attempt to cancel her evening plans. Over the past couple of weeks, Fleur had asked her over to her place no less than seven times, citing her enjoyment of their previous evenings. Hermione however had always begged off, citing work commitments. Finally, yesterday, Fleur had playfully (she hoped) threatened to come down and abduct her from work to free her from her 'cruel work schedule' for an evening, the notion of kidnap bringing unbidden delicious images to Hermione's mind, ones of handcuffs, gags and blindfolds.

She knew perfectly why she was avoiding Fleur's company. Ever since that confusing last evening with Fleur, she had accepted that she had developed a somewhat more than passing attraction to her blonde friend. She begrudgingly acknowledged that Fleur had been flirting heavily with her, but she rationalised that that was simply Fleur's personality, that Fleur would probably be fairly uncomfortable with any attempt by Hermione to reciprocate. Fleur was simply too perfect, a brilliant mind coupled with an incredibly attractive body, and Hermione was not naive enough to think that she may actually have a chance with her.

She wasn't at all surprised that she had accepted her sexuality in such a relatively short amount of time. If nothing else, Hermione was logical, and a number of events supported her theory that she was physically attracted to women. It had taken her a few moments to accept this, having never considered it before, but she knew it to be the case. She had also over the past two weeks been considering the idea of trying to date another woman, off the radar of course, and assuming she ever had the free time to pursue such an interest. The kiss, no doubt long forgotten by Fleur, had reaffirmed the fact that she had thoroughly enjoyed the embrace with the girl in the club, and to her mild surprise, she found that even that barest hint of Fleur's lips to her neck had made her head swim.

She had dressed for the evening in her office, and picked up a bottle of wine during her lunch break (the staff at the off licence MUST think she's an alcoholic by now) and was now anxiously watching the minutes until Fleur arrived to apparate with her to her apartment, as she had never been there before. She nervously adjusted her make-up in the mirror, far too self conscious for an evening in with a friend, though she acknowledged that she looked rather good in a form fitting, low cut black dress and killer heels. She was overdressed for a night in, but she had no doubt that Fleur would do the same, and she felt as though she should start the evening on an even playing field, given Fleur's tendency to get under her skin.

Seven thirty exactly, and Fleur could be heard striding up to her door before knocking firmly on it. Taking a moment to appreciate her friend's timekeeping, a trait she truly found sexy in a person, she opened the door and was momentarily stunned. Fleur had no doubt given the guards on duty tonight heart attacks on her way up to her office. Hermione was sure that she'd never seen the blonde witch wearing so little, or looking so fucking hot before. She looked good enough to eat. In fact, Hermione half contemplated pinning her friend to the door of her office and just having her way with her. Blushing hotly, she invited in an equally distracted Fleur, who was now biting her lip and had her eyes firmly trained on Hermione's ample cleavage. Hermione felt her heart start to race, aroused by the hungry look on her companion's face, and coughed loudly, causing Fleur to look up sharply, giving Hermione a cheeky wink before kissing the somewhat overwhelmed Brunette on each cheek. Pleasantries were exchanged, and soon the two were standing outside a smart apartment in the centre of London.


	8. Chapter 8

After using a number of complex looking non-verbal spells to unlock the door (Hermione wasn't surprised by this, she herself had felt the need to feel secure after the events of the war) the pair made their way into what Hermione felt, was a space very much decorated to mirror the elegance of its owner. Fleur it seemed, had spared no expense in turning a nice flat into an incredibly beautiful, well designed home. Each piece of furniture was delicately carved, each painting or statue exquisite in its simplicity. It was perhaps the truest metaphor for Fleur she'd ever witnessed, her blonde friend's ability to turn the most mundane of conversations into thought provoking debates was one of her most endearing attributes.

Fleur led them into the sitting room, a spacious living area which had a comfortable looking leather sofa and two armchairs. Hermione made a beeline for a chair, but Fleur seemed to anticipate this, sitting down on the couch and inviting Hermione to take the seat next to her. Rationalising that it would be more strange to refuse the request, she acquiesced, and the two made themselves comfortable. They settled into polite conversation, Fleur now pointedly making eye contact with Hermione, something for which the latter was exorbitantly thankful. There was only so much the blonde could devour her with her eyes before she either had to put a stop to it or... 'No' Hermione said aloud, chiding herself on her train of thought, causing Fleur to jump at the sudden outburst.

'Sorry, just been a long day, I was in a world of my own.' She said apologetically.

'No apologise needed 'Ermione.' Her companion replied. 'Ow about I pour us some wine?'. Hermione nodded, thankful for the distraction. Her happiness was to be short lived though. Instead of getting up to fetch the wine glasses, which were inside the cabinet to Hermione's right, Fleur simply decided to reach across her friend. This had the very unfortunate result of Fleur's arm gently grazing the underside of Hermione's chest, immediately causing the younger woman to blush furiously and her pulse to race.

Fleur pulled back, glasses in hand, and winked. It was obvious that she was fully aware of Hermione's discomfort and amused by it, causing the brunette to avoid the former's gaze until she was once more settled into her own seat. Preferring not to acknowledge the moment, Hermione proceeded to chat about anything and everything, hoping beyond hope that she wasn't appearing as obvious to Fleur as she thought she might be. Soon, the moment faded and the two had finished almost three quarters of the first bottle of wine.

'So, 'Ermione,' The Frenchwoman started, an amused tone evident in her voice. ''ave you thought about what 'appened last time? Are you interested in women?'. Blushing, Hermione replied in the affirmative, having had time to fully consider things over the past two weeks, and feeling comfortable with the conclusions she had drawn. Her reply seemed to please the Blonde, who, grinning, went to fetch the second bottle of wine from the kitchen. Though not before taking the opportunity to frustrate Hermione a little more. She rose from her seat, but as she did so, ran her hand up Hermione's thigh in the guise of using the edge of the couch to push herself up. She stood momentarily directly in front of her friend, apparently getting her bearings in her high footwear due to the wine they'd both had, but providing the brunette with a devastatingly seductive view of her ass, her dress having ridden up somewhat to the very top of her thighs (not that it had had very much of a distance to travel given the shortness of the outfit). She strode off towards the kitchen, giving a stricken Hermione no choice but to ogle the incredibly toned, attractive legs of the woman in front of her. As she reached the kitchen, Fleur suddenly turned, giving Hermione a sultry, knowing look, before opening the fridge and taking out a chilled bottle of white wine.

Hermione sat there, mouth somewhat agape, before regaining her composure and trying to quell the heat between her thighs by sheer force of will. The blonde returned, no hint of mischief still residing on her face, and proceeded to top up their glasses, her hand clasping over Hermione's as she filled it. She blushed again, hotly, before biting her lip and looking down into her lap. In doing so she missed Fleur's reaction, her mask of composure shattered by Hermione's innocent but nevertheless sultry biting of her lip, causing the former to mirror the action.

'So, 'Ermione.' The blonde said, once Hermione had found the strength to raise her eyes from her lap. 'Why 'ave you been avoiding me?'. There was no hint of disapproval in her friends' voice, somewhat surprising considering she the accusation, there was merely curiosity in the tone.

'Well, I've been busy at work...' she started, before trailing off, her explanation feeling weak to even her.

'Non, Ma Cherie, it is clear that you 'ave been avoiding me, but I believe that it's more than you wanting to not spend time with me, oui?' replied Fleur.

'I suppose so Fleur.' Hermione said quietly, looking down once again at her lap, not trusting herself to make eye contact at this moment in time.

'I think, per'aps, you need to 'ave a bit more faith in yourself 'Ermione.' said Fleur, gently resting her hand on Hermione's thigh, a gesture of support more than anything overtly sexual, though its presence felt as such to both recipient and instigator.

Hermione slowly raised her head, forcing herself to look at Fleur, who smiled warmly at the brunette's courage.

'You knew then.' Hermione asked, forcing the quiver out of her voice, refusing to fall short of the bravery as the house she was sorted into would demand.

'Of course. It may shock you to hear it 'Ermione', but I 'ave been 'oping for you to feel this way since we became close after the Battle of Hogwarts. I like you very much 'Ermione', do not feel like your friendship wasn't enough for me. It is very dear to me. But it 'as become obvious that we are at least physically attracted to one another, and I think per'aps, it is time to acknowledge, 'ow do you say, 'the elephant in the room.'

'So, when you saw the girl and I in the club...' Hermione asked tentatively.

'I wanted to hex the girl. I wanted to be 'er, kissing you for the first time, the one who made you realise that you might be attracted to women.' Answered Fleur, a hint of petulance in her voice.

'But you were Fleur. I think I felt it a long time ago, before I had the time or the maturity to process what it was. The war took a lot away from us, for me it was my ability to do anything but keep Ron and Harry alive, even at the cost of my own emotional development. The only reason I was confident enough to go to that club and kiss that girl is because I had been confused by my attraction to you, it was an experiment of sorts to see whether or not I could be interested in women. In you.'

'And what did your experiment show?' Asked Fleur, almost in a whisper.

'Yes.' Hermione breathed, breaking eye contact to focus on Fleur's lips.

The both simultaneously leaned in, slowly, giving each the opportunity to withdraw, but neither did. They spent what felt like an age a millimetre apart, before Fleur closed the gap and brushed Hermione's lips with her own. Her previous kiss did not compare, at all, to the way it felt to kiss Fleur Delacour. Nothing in her life had prepared her for the intensity she felt, in what was a remarkably chaste kiss. She was addicted. She deepened the kiss, receiving a husky moan from the Frenchwoman, something which Hermione vowed was going to be something she strove to hear at every available opportunity. Her reaction to the noise was visceral, her left hand snaked into the blonde woman's hair, tugging gently, crashing their lips together as their level of arousal threatened to overwhelm them.

After several long moments they broke apart, breathing heavily, pulses racing. Hermione noticed Fleur's once impeccably tidy hair was now somewhat messy, her cheeks red, her pupils black. She had never looked more beautiful. She leaned in, resting her forehead against the blonde's, both content to stare into each other's eyes, each vying for some semblance of control over their bodies, and both completely and utterly failing.

'Why me?' Hermione eventually asked, an edge of self doubt in her voice.

' 'Ermione, I do not think you know what you do to me' said Fleur, her arousal evident, eyes once more devouring the girl in front of her.

'You are incredibly intelligent, a trait which I find to be unbelievably sexy. You are powerful, brilliant, passionate and beautiful, and any witch or wizard would be lucky to 'ave you. I am lucky that you are attracted to me, and I intend to make sure you are fully aware of that fact.' Fleur said confidently, imploring the girl in front of her to believe her. Hermione could see the sincerity in the blonde's eyes, and although stunned by the statement, she felt incredibly grateful to be so favourably viewed by the most amazing witch she had ever met.

'Fleur, if you keep looking at me like that, I am not going to be responsible for what happens here tonight.' Replied Hermione shakily, self restraint barely existent at this point. The Frenchwoman moaned lightly, clearly affected by the brunette's outburst.

'As much as I would love to tie you to my bed and 'ave my way with you, no good romantic could possibly allow 'erself to do such a thing before the first date' said Fleur, blushing as she did so.

'Fleur, please don't talk about tying me to your bed. It's not exactly helping matters.' mumbled Hermione, biting her lip.

' 'ow about this mon ami, I would like to take you on a date tomorrow night, is this acceptable to you?' Asked Fleur somewhat more shyly than moments previously.

'I would love that.' Replied Hermione, a genuine smile gracing her lips.

'It is settled then. And after...' Fleur smirked, winking at a flustered looking Hermione, before leaning in once again and fiercely capturing the younger girl's lips.

Hermione's body felt on fire. Every single cell seemed to be alight with sexual energy, her left hand making its way to Fleur's neck and pulling the older woman on top of her, her right hand snaking around her hip. Fleur didn't hesitate to lay on top of Hermione on the couch, kissing her lips furiously before slowly making her way down the brunette's jawline to her neck, small bites interspersing delicate kisses, each one sending a jolt to Hermione's core.

Sensing this, Fleur reached up and pinned Hermione's hands above her head with her right hand, before reaching with her left to hold the brunette's head firmly in place while she delivered harder, more intense bites, leaving light red marks upon the offending body part. Hermione moaned with abandon, unable to control her reactions, hips unconsciously thrusting upwards in a wanton display of arousal.

Fleur lifted her head to Hermione's face, taking the time to gently tug at her earlobe with her teeth before breathing hotly into her ear.

'So, you like it rough 'Ermione'?' the Frenchwoman asked, arousal evident in her tone. She received no answer, Hermione clearly being too absorbed in blonde's ministrations. Fleur tangled her free hand in Hermione's hair, giving it a sharp tug, causing the younger girl to cry out, overwhelmed by the sensation, though, if the straining of her hips was anything to go by, she was far from hating it.

'I asked you a question 'Ermione' Fleur admonished, 'do not think you can ignore me'

'Yes' Hermione breathed.

'Yes what exactly? Asked an amused sounding Fleur, giving the brunette's hair another sharp tug and being rewarded with a gasp in return.

'Yes I like it rough.' the admission feeling both incredibly embarrassing and inexplicably hot at the same time to the younger witch.

'Good.' replied Fleur, clearly pleased with the confession.

A good while later, and with a great deal of reluctance, Hermione made her way into the guest bedroom, both women fully aware that sleeping in the same bed that night would not lead to much in the way of sleep. Her neck had what seemed like hundreds of small marks on it, ranging from light pink to deepest purple, as Fleur had tested Hermione's enjoyment of biting over the preceding couple of hours. Apparently a lot it seemed, both women had struggled to contain restrain themselves from having events take a more sexual turn after Hermione's reactions became more and more visceral as Fleur experimented with her neck. After thoroughly inspecting her neck in the mirror, she got ready for bed quickly, before collapsing between the sheets, exhaustion finally hitting her, before falling quickly to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione awoke slowly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and gradually became aware of her surroundings. It took her a second to remember where she was, the incredibly comfy bed seeming unfamiliar at first. Vivid memories came rushing back to her and she smiled, then laughed, truly happy for the first time in recent memory.

The sound brought Fleur, already dressed in an understated but flattering knee length cardigan, muggle jeans and a tank top. The Frenchwoman initially looked nervous hearing the noise, but after seeing the look of joy on her friend's face, she smiled in return, leaning over to give Hermione a kiss on her forehead. She strode off, insisting that Hermione not move, that breakfast was almost ready and that she'd bring it to her.

Two minutes later, Fleur returned, bringing a tray full of food with her and climbing into bed next to Hermione. They ate quietly, occasionally asking a question or two, before Fleur noticed the marks on Hermione's neck.

'Are you okay 'Ermione? I did not mean to hurt you' said Fleur, a look of alarm on her beautiful features.

'Of course I am Fleur. I enjoyed it immensely. And I'd be severely disappointed if it were not to happen again.' replied Hermione, eager to reassure her friend.

She had enjoyed the assault on her neck, far more than she had anticipated. Perhaps a tad unsurprising given her recent spate of fantasies, but the last thing she wanted was for Fleur to get worried about her and insist on treating her gently, so she was keen to reassure her. The matter settled, a smiling Fleur replying 'you won't be disappointed then', causing Hermione's stomach to seemingly fill with butterflies.

They cuddled for a while, Hermione comfortable in her (admittedly now more than) friend's embrace, the blonde stroking her hair while she snuggled into her. She very nearly fell back asleep before Fleur, reluctantly pulled away, citing preparations for the date.

Hermione was excited, but Fleur refused to give any hints away as to what was going to transpire later that evening. It was frustrating not to know, Hermione always liked to know her plans down to the most minute of details. Fleur knew this too, and was enjoying her date's discomfort a little too much in Hermione's opinion. She was constantly suggesting more and more ludicrous scenarios to the point where Hermione felt the need to give her friend a playful shove, causing her to tumble onto the couch, though not before dragging the brunette after her.

Hermione found herself straddling Fleur's waist. She took a moment to revel in the fact that Fleur was clearly at a loss for words, no doubt enjoying the feeling of having the younger witch on top of her. She bent down slowly, seemingly leaning in for a kiss, before diverting to the blonde's ear.

'I could kiss you, in the same way that you could tell me what we're doing tonight.' said Hermione playfully, entirely aware of the effect that her hot breath was having on Fleur.

'I cannot' growled a frustrated sounding Fleur.

'Well then, I guess we're both going to have to be disappointed aren't we' whispered Hermione.

'Ma Cherie, I promise that you will not be disappointed tonight. And I also promise that if you continue to tease me, you will regret it when the time comes for you to be tied up.' replied Fleur, attempting to sound stern.

'I don't know how much you know about me Miss Delacour, but I don't like to play by the rules.' said Hermione, very aware of the visceral response Fleur gave. Pushing somebodies buttons had never been a practice Hermione had spent much time learning, but it came naturally to her encounters with Fleur.

Pleased with how flustered her friend looked, she pushed herself up, smiled and said;

'That's payback for all those times you winked at me' before collecting her things and with a goodbye wave, disaparated.

Fleur sat, grinning where Hermione had left her and muttered.

'She is going to be in so much trouble.'


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione took a last look in the mirror, looking for any last minute flaws and finding none. Fleur, no doubt after having sulked part way through the morning, had sent her an owl telling her to be ready at eight o'clock, and to dress smart/casually. Eventually she'd settled on a pretty red dress, which was form fitted and low cut, but nevertheless managed to go with her favourite, somewhat battered black leather jacket. She chose a pair of leather boots to go with the outfit, completing the look. She'd had more difficulty deciding what to wear underneath, should things with Fleur actually progress that far, eventually deciding to go and buy something new. The only visible testament to this was the visible patch of skin between the top of her stockings and the bottom of her suspender belt. Not something she'd normally choose, but she was feeling adventurous and she definitely loved to render Fleur speechless.

She finished reapplying her lipstick one last time, a sultry shade of red to match her dress, before heading to wait by the door, counting the seconds until Fleur was due to arrive. The Frenchwoman did not disappoint, arriving a few seconds before eight o'clock, before knocking on the door at precisely the agreed time.

Fleur looked fucking hot. These were the only words that Hermione could think of to describe the blonde. She was wearing a cobalt dress which matched her eyes, one which also accentuated her curves. Her hair was curled, cascading over her shoulders, and her long legs appeared longer accompanied as they were by another massive pair of heels. Not that Hermione believed in such deities, but Fleur reminded her in this moment of an ancient depiction of one of the Greek Goddesses, an apt desorption perhaps given the girl's ability to steal her coherence by her mere presence.

Fleur's mouth was ajar, hungrily eyeing every inch of Hermione's body in what had been apparently, a good choice outfit.

'My eyes are up here Fleur' she said playfully, as the blonde raked her eyes over the tops of Hermione's thighs, evidently pleased with the choice of legwear.

'Be there in a minute' replied Fleur, reluctantly tearing her gaze away from her date's legs.

'Was it your intention 'Ermione, to ensure we miss the date entirely? 'ow can I think of apparating when I can concentrate on nothing but 'ow beautiful you look?' asked Fleur rhetorically, causing Hermione to giggle at her friend's plight.

Eventually, Fleur composed herself and apparated the pair to a location only known to the former. They emerged from an alley, though Hermione couldn't tell where they were. Walking into the bustle of the busy street, she noticed with surprise that people were speaking French, that Fleur must have secured approval from the ministry for the trip, no mean feat. Seeing her date's questioning look, Fleur explained that she ' 'ad a friend' who had been able to sort everything out for her, and that she now owed him a bottle of fire-whiskey. Turning left, Fleur led them into a busy looking coffee parlour, greeting the waitress in the French fashion, before moving over to a reserved table in the middle of the room with a prime view of the stage. She was pleased to see it was a muggle cafe, once again impressed by Fleur's willingness to embrace a culture that was not her own, her familiarity with the place showing that it wasn't merely for her benefit. Ron would never have thought of taking her to a muggle place, never mind the planning and effort taken to construct this date. She admonished herself mentally, she must stop thinking of Ron in comparison. It was unfair to him and anybody else. Fleur was unrivalled in her ability to captivate Hermione, always had been.

They ordered wine (of course, when did they ever not drink wine) and Hermione was only too happy to have Fleur order for her, being unfamiliar with a number of the dishes on the menu. Thankfully, Bouillabaisse wasn't on the cards tonight, and after a short wait, each received their meals, some form of French dish which she couldn't pronounce, but was marvellous nevertheless. The lights dimmed, and a young man introduced himself on stage, in French, but Fleur was happy to translate. Apparently today was the fortnightly poetry recital, where up and coming young artists would deliver their wares to an eager audience. Hermione was thrilled. The pair had spoken at length about their love of literature and poetry, and she scarcely believed that Fleur had remembered the conversation, it having happened over a year ago. Seeing her date's delight, Fleur beamed, and as the poetry started, she was shocked at Fleur moving closer and whispering into her ear the translations of each poem as it was spoken. Hermione would have been content to listen to the melodic tones of the various muses without comprehension, simply enjoying the ambiance, but Fleur's consideration made the experience that much more special.

The evening progressed in this fashion, with short breaks in between each piece for the artists to change over and for the audience to stretch and order more food and drink. With every passing moment, Hermione felt more sure of her decision to go on a date with Fleur, not that she'd doubted it in the first place. It felt incredibly right, they were attuned to each-other in a way she could have never been to Ron. She needed that emotional and intellectual bond with a person. To be able to bounce ideas and feelings off them, to sound out her own thought processes and sharpen them against the wit of an equally gifted individual. She had never met a witch like Fleur, and it occurred to Hermione, in the darkness of this foreign cafe, that nobody she'd met had ever considered Fleur as she had. The boys could never see past her Veela thrall, perhaps the biggest injustice to Fleur's fierce intellect imaginable. Others couldn't see past her supposed 'aloofness', which Hermione now recognised as an inability to fit in, the sort of nerdy awkwardness Hermione herself possessed. Done with her introspection, she turned to face Fleur once again, to ask a question about the current piece, but her friend was rising from her seat, the current having just ended. A question started to form on her lips, but Fleur, sensing this, raised a delicate finger and pressed it to them.

'You will see soon enough mon ami' she said, before turning and heading over to the stage.

Fleur was blushing under the spotlight, clearly nervous at the attention, and Hermione smiled inwardly at the notion of the 'brave champion of Beauxbatons' being intimidated by a group of men and women in a muggle coffee shop.

'Hi. I will be giving my piece in English tonight, as it is for a friend who is 'ere tonight.' she prefaced, drawing smiles and nods from the audience. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, very aware that the object of her poem was sitting merely a few feet in front of her, she began:

Perfection is not the ability to be perfect.

It is the ability to 'ave strength in oneself in all things.

It is the ability to fight when you are afraid,

The ability to stand strong as others flee

To 'ave courage when all 'ope seems lost.

Perfection is the ability to be kind,

To see the beauty in those with none,

To see the potential in those who are subjugated,

To forgive those who 'ave taken the wrong path.

Perfection is to be fierce,

Fiercely intelligent,

Fiercely passionate,

Fiercely beautiful.

She is perfection in all things.

Overlooked.

Unappreciated.

A happy ending unreachable without her efforts.

She is content to be unappreciated.

Recognising the need of others to choose their 'eroes.

She 'owever, is the champion of champions.

A beacon of 'ope for those 'oo seek it.

A child of two 'ouses, two worlds, two identities.

Perfection embodied.

With that Fleur left the stage, to raucous applause from the crowd. Though, being muggles, they will have had little understanding of the events represented in the poem, they couldn't fail to be inspired by the depth of emotion shown by the reader, who at points looked close to tears in her rendition.

Hermione was lost for words. Never had someone gone to so much effort, cared so much, meant so much. As Fleur regained her seat, Hermione kissed her deeply, attempting to convey the depth of the emotions that she felt in that moment, before drawing the slightly older witch into a hug.

'Champion of champions huh?' She asked, smiling.

'But of course, Viktor always thought so, and I'm sure Potter likes you.' Fleur replied playfully, receiving a light punch on the arm in return.

'Your poem meant a lot Fleur. It said a lot of things which were perhaps a little too kind but...'

'What I said is how I feel. Your role in the war was unappreciated, the others would 'ave died a thousand times without your efforts. I, and the rest of the order, would 'ave not lived without your efforts. 'Arry played a great role, especially at the end, but you were the genius who ensured 'ee made it to that end. I wanted to express that to a room of people, something per'aps that I would not be able to do in the wizarding world lest we attract idle gossip.' Explained Fleur, cutting Hermione off abruptly, negating any further self depreciation from the Brunette.

'Thank you Fleur.' She said sincerely, gaining a warm smile in return.

As the renditions drew to a close, they finished their glasses of wine, neither being anything more than mildly tipsy. Fleur took Hermione's hand in hers as they made the short journey back to the alley to disapparate.

'Fleur, where are we going?' asked Hermione nervously,

'Well 'Ermione, it is entirely up to you. I can apparate back to your house and drop you off or we can continue the evening? I believe we still 'ave wine left at my flat.' the blonde replied tentatively.

'I think you know the answer to that Fleur.' replied Hermione, blushing hotly.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione slammed Fleur against the door of her apartment the very second Fleur had finished frantically undoing the myriad of hexes and gained entry. She kissed her hard, momentarily gaining the upper hand as the blonde lost herself in the assault of lips, before she suddenly found herself being pushed away from the door and slammed against a wall of the apartment.

'Mon ami, it is I who does the pinning, oui?' asked Fleur, biting Hermione's neck hard as she did so.

Hermione gasped, her hands starting to reach around the blonde's neck before they were once again pinned firmly above her head.

'I asked you a question 'Ermione. Do not make me wait for an answer.' Fleur whispered, repeating her statement from yesterday, albeit in a more seductive tone.

'Yes.' the brunette started, before remembering to clarify 'you are the one who does the pinning' in nervously excited tone.

'Ah. She learns!' replied Fleur, fiendish delight lacing her voice. 'Although one must not be surprised with 'Ermione Granger as the student non?'

The blonde thrust one toned, shapely thigh in between Hermione's legs and pressed upwards, causing the younger witch to moan loudly and grind down hard onto the offending limb. Grinning at the reaction, Fleur removed the limb and pinned Hermione more fully to the wall, removing her access to the pressure she desperately sought.

Hermione had never been so turned on in her life. Not even during her her first kiss with the blonde, not even during all the times she'd had sex in her life with other people had she wanted to be fucked so badly. She was pretty sure that the blonde could tell how wet she was, even through the material of her underwear, when her thigh had come tantalisingly close to giving her the friction she urgently needed. The feeling of being pinned, the freedom to move having been taken was both liberating and incredibly erotic. That, coupled with the stern commands being issued in Fleur's sultry French accent and the almost fierce bites being gifted to either side of her neck, had left Hermione a hot, frantic mess.

She wanted more. Of what exactly she couldn't choose. She wanted more friction certainly, but she also wanted more of Fleur's intoxicatingly dominant attitude. She, in her most private moments, had daydreamed of a Fleur who took control, but never had she imagined it to be quite like this, yearning with every fibre of her being to be utterly submissive to this enchanting woman. She was snapped from her introspection by one of the most provocative questions she had ever been asked.

' 'Ermione, would you like me to dominate you?'

It took her a mere moment to reply enthusiastically; 'Fuck yes.'

The response was greeted with a firm tug to her hair, surprising because, caught up in the moment, Hermione hadn't realised that the Blonde's hand was there, and partly because she'd expected a pleased response from her friend.

'Mon ami, we will 'ave to 'ave words about swearing, yes? It does not do for one as beautiful as you to utter such profanity.'

Hermione inwardly grinned at this, Fleur Delacour, of all people, telling her not to swear. The girl herself could outshine a sailor on shore leave. But she recognised the cat and mouse game that the older woman was instigating, the dominant/submissive dynamic that was already starting to be established.

'We will 'ave to talk about this another time, as I am fairly sure that you are as new to exploring BDSM as you are at exploring women sexually.' Hermione's shy blush confirmed the theory for the blonde and she pressed on.

'I, you may be shocked to discover, am not a beginner at this, and I want to make sure it is done properly, oui? I want you and I to discuss what we're getting into with each other. The limits, the rules, per'aps even the punishments.'

With the last word, Hermione's clit noticeably throbbed, causing her blush to deepen, and drawing a smirk from Fleur.

' 'Owever, that does not mean we are limited unduly tonight. I still owe you for teasing me earlier, and it wouldn't do to leave my date disappointed, would it 'Ermione?

'No Fleur,' Hermione smiled, 'it really wouldn't.'


	12. Chapter 12

The next few minutes were a blur to Hermione. Fleur seemed to almost lift her and bodily move her towards the bedroom, though she'd been a very willing accomplice. Their lips barely parted as Fleur gently laid her onto the bed and stretched out on top of her. Their hands entwined as their tongues did, gone was the battle for dominance and instead a slow, sensual embrace remained, securing the young women in the knowledge that this adventure felt incredibly right for both of them.

The gentleness was not unwanted by Hermione, rather the contrary, the emotions conveyed by the languid kisses from the beautiful Frenchwoman easing her nervousness at the newness of the activities she was about to partake in.

Soon enough, their kisses began to escalate in tempo, and the blonde once again moved to pin Hermione's hands above her head, to take charge of the encounter as it seemed she was particularly fond of doing. Hermione however, using the element of surprise, managed to flip the pair and pin an utterly stunned Fleur instead.

The blonde's hair was messy, splayed across the pillow, her lipstick smudged, her lips bruised looking. Her eyes however were the most striking feature to Hermione as she took a moment to consider the woman beneath her. Her pupils were completely dilated, the scarcest trace of blue remaining visible. In them the brunette found shock, and more than a little passion, but overwhelmingly she found deeply held affection and trust for Hermione.

Fleur interrupted her exploration, surprising her a little, but far from the amount necessary for Hermione to let go of the delicate wrists she was restraining.

' 'Ermione, it is normally I who does the pinning oui? Though per'aps I would not mind it so much if you were to take charge on occasion' she ended with a sultry smirk, biting her lip as she did so.

'Well Fleur, I think I might like the idea of taking charge, but I believe you promised me a little more than gentle kissing tonight' whispered Hermione into Fleur's ear boldly, causing the latter to moan loudly and making Hermione ever more thankful that they had the ability to do magic and had cast Muffliato charms around the room.

' So impatient mon ami! Well, I suppose I cannot say that I am surprised, you always struck me as the type of girl who needed a good fuck.' she said, placing particular emphasis on the last word, causing Hermione's hips to jerk spontaneously, as if seeking to confirm the point. Fleur's smug grin left her face though, as a shapely thigh collided almost brutally with her center, causing her to bite her lip almost to the point of breaking the skin in order to muffle the vocal sound which threatened to escape from her lips.

'Fleur, I am impatient. It is perhaps one of my most useful qualities. But right now, if you don't remove that dress then I'm afraid I'm going to have to banish it.' said Hermione harshly, enjoying the effect she was having on the Frenchwoman, particularly as she had yet to remove her thigh and Fleur was practically grinding onto it, clearly trying to restrain herself though ultimately failing.

Having sympathy, Hermione let go of Fleur and stood up, hastily removing her dress before bending down to help Fleur out of hers. The blonde was breathtaking, even more beautiful than Hermione had envisioned, though she'd spent plenty of her free time fantasising about how her friend would look beneath her clothes. Her underwear matched her dress, naturally, but the sheer lace left nothing to Hermione's imagination. Pink nipples strained at fabric which barely contained them, firm, round breasts leading to a perfectly toned, flat stomach, at the nadir of which lay a teasingly small amount of lace and impossibly long, flawless legs.

Hermione's knees seemed to fail her and she sat down hard on the edge of the bed. Fleur was just that beautiful, apparently attractive enough to remove from Hermione all ability to produce coherent thought, something which the blonde was able to do surprisingly often.

Fleur for her part revelled in every inch of skin Hermione hastily revealed, wishing inwardly that she'd had the opportunity to strip the girl herself, though very much enjoying the show. Black lace complimented the pale, slightly freckled skin of the brunette, and the underwear, while marginally more conservative than her own, nevertheless accentuated Hermione's incredible figure, the stockings and suspender belt combo framing the girl's ass in a way that tested Fleur's more domineering side immensely.

Becoming impatient, Fleur roughly pulled Hermione to her once again and started leaving progressively harder kisses and bites on the expanse of uncovered flesh, inching her way along the brunette's jaw, neck and finally bestowing teasing nips on the top of Hermione's breasts. She was very much aware of the desperate nature in which the former was twisting her hands into the blonde's hair, clearly fighting for some semblance for control.

Fleur wasn't feeling merciful. With a practiced move, she unhooked Hermione's bra with her finger and thumb, slowing herself to give her partner a chance to deny the action. She did not and the bra came free and was hastily thrown to some unknown corner of the room.

Hermione felt unsure for a second, insecurities surfacing, before once again losing herself in the ministrations of the Frenchwoman. Fleur quickly flipped them and straddled Hermione's waist, pinning her wrists above her head, before reaching for her wand and asking briefly,

'May I?'

Hermione nodded her assent and Fleur cast an Incarcerous spell, tightly fastening her wrists to the headboard. Fleur quickly checked the bindings, that they were both secure and comfortable and reminded her that if she wanted to be released, she should immediately say so, and that the wand was within arm's reach. Hermione was glad of the thoughtfulness, but had complete faith in her partner.

Fleur moved down the bed and briefly squeezed Hermione's breasts, enjoying their firmness and causing Hermione to moan aloud, an action which cause her to blush slightly in embarrassment.

'Mon ami, you must not be afraid of your reactions. It would be upsetting to me if you were not making those noises non? I like to know that I am doing something right' said Fleur hotly, before dipping her head and lightly gripping one of Hermione's nipples between her teeth, biting down softly and triggering another, louder moan from the restrained woman.

Fleur repeated this action for some time, alternating between breasts and before long Hermione was writhing and straining against her bonds, loving the friction of the ropes against her skin as she did so.

Hermione felt more aroused than she could ever remember being. The most attractive, no, sexy woman she'd ever met was currently paying lavish amounts of attention to her chest, becoming enraptured with it, and it was just about the hottest thing she'd ever experienced. Foreplay had never been a big deal with any of the men she'd had sex with over the years, particularly Ron with his clumsy hands and impatient manner. But as much as she was enjoying the feeling of being utterly worshipped by this goddess of a woman, she needed more.

Fleur was able to sense this, and as much as she wanted to continue the teasing of Hermione, she recognised that it was time to move on, very much aware of the almost desperate, hungry sounds emanating from the brunette. Fleur inched her way down from Hermione's breasts, kissing a trail down her sternum and to the very edge of the lace underwear before stopping, causing the restrained woman to release a frustrated groan.

' 'Ermione, are you sure that you are ready for this?' asked Fleur, her eyes lidded in arousal as she noticed how truly wet Hermione seemed to be.

'Yes, oh Gods Fleur, I need you so badly' replied Hermione immediately, an edge of desperation in her tone.

'Well then, per'aps you should ask nicely?' questioned Fleur, smirking, relishing the power she had over her libidinous friend.

' Fleur, this is cruel' cried a frustrated Hermione,

'Maybe I like to be cruel. Beg 'Ermione' instructed Fleur, an edge of steel in her voice. Hermione's resistance impressed her deeply, and she became even more turned on, if such a thing were possible, thinking about testing that resolve in future scenarios.

'Please Fleur, please fuck me.' acquiesced Hermione after a number of moments, her resolve shattering, the overwhelming need to be thoroughly fucked outweighing any modicum of assertiveness left.

'Louder' the blonde demanded, holding Hermione's eye contact, not allowing her to break it.

'Please Fleur, fuck me' shouted Hermione wantonly, no longer entertaining any notion of self-control.

Fleur wordlessly complied, quickly unhooking Hermione's suspender belt to allow removal of her underwear, before once again throwing both offending items somewhere in her bedroom. She lowered her head, immediately being hit with the intoxicating scent of her partner's arousal. Hermione was utterly drenched, and Fleur resisted the urge to bury her head between Hermione's legs, although she ached to. Instead she ghosted over the girl's clit, the light breath causing Hermione's hips to immediately jerk upwards from the bed in a frantic attempt for satisfaction.

Tentatively, Fleur touched her tongue to the brunette's clit, an action which tore profanity from the prone woman's lips. Firmly holding down Hermione's legs, Fleur repeated her action, establishing a firm rhythm, the delicate ministrations causing the younger witch to let out a string of curses, demands and pleas for Fleur to proceed more quickly.

Fleur kept her steady pace for a good while, enjoying the desperation emanating from the brilliant, normally rigidly composed witch, before suddenly burying her tongue inside her.

The effect was immediate. Hermione screamed Fleur's name, unabashed in her need to be thoroughly satiated, and the blonde repeated the action for a few moments before leaving to once more lavish attention on Hermione's clit. Cries of loss turned to cries of satisfaction as Fleur unceremoniously thrust three fingers inside Hermione, filling her completely, simultaneously increasing her efforts with her tongue.

Hermione struggled at her bonds, desperate for more, of what though, she couldn't possibly articulate. She continuously released a string of garbled words, unable to form coherent thought as Fleur's delicate fingers pumped roughly in and out of her, curling towards her g-spot. She gasped as Fleur added a fourth digit, never having taken such an assault before, thoroughly relishing the sensation of feeling entirely full.

Fleur increased the tempo, aware that Hermione was getting close to orgasm. She flirted briefly with the notion of ceasing, leaving Hermione dripping wet, bound, and frustrated as hell, before deciding to be kind to the brunette, acknowledging that it was her partner's first time with a woman; she wanted the experience to be as pleasurable as possible. She increased the strength of her thrusts, enjoying the progressively louder and louder moans coming from Hermione, before the latter finally screamed Fleur's name and collapsed, exhausted, ceasing struggling against her bonds as Fleur gently removed her fingers.

Fleur moved up the bed and tenderly kissed Hermione, stroking her hair in a gesture of reassurance, though none was needed. After a few moments, Hermione opened her eyes and said,

'Wow Fleur. I just, wow.' She said, words spilling from her lips spontaneously in a convoluted fashion.

'I take it that you enjoyed 'aving sex with another woman?' Asked Fleur playfully

'Gods yes. I can't believe it's taken me this long. Think of all of the times we could have done this' started Hermione

'There is time yet, ma cherie. I am just 'appy that you seemed to enjoy it' grinned Fleur

'Fleur, if we hadn't cast charms, I think people a few streets away would have known how much I enjoyed it.' laughed Hermione.

They sat together, content for a few moments, before Hermione asked to be untied. Fleur agreed readily and reached for her wand and ended the spell. Suddenly, Hermione reversed their positions, kissing Fleur harshly, biting her neck hard enough to leave a mark.

' 'Eermione, you do not 'ave to, it is your first time' began Fleur, uncertainly

'Fleur, if you really think that I'm not going to take my chance to thoroughly ravish you, then you really don't know me very well at all. For goodness sake, you're not even undressed!' replied Hermione assuredly, noticing with some frustration that Fleur still retained the tiny strips of material barely concealing her most intimate regions.

Hermione unhooked Fleur's bra, in a somewhat less practised motion than her friend, before quickly discarding the bra and starting to kiss her way down to Fleur's well rounded chest. She decided that she'd fallen in love with Fleur's breasts almost immediately, tight pink nipples straining for attention, soft alabaster skin begging to be peppered with feather-light kisses. She did not dare to disappoint them, and was soon lavishing kisses around the area, sucking gently on Fleur's nipples, loving the wanton moans escaping Fleur's lips, enjoying her tightly closed eyes as the blonde struggled to maintain composure. Seeing this as a challenge, she increased her force, and was rewarded with something akin to a growl from the Frenchwoman.

' 'Ermione, if you do not continue soon' started Fleur

'You'll what Fleur? Perhaps you should follow your own advice and beg. It's what one does in this situation is it not?' asked Hermione,

' You will per'aps live to regret that sentiment 'Ermione' warned Fleur dangerously.

'I don't hear the word please Fleur' retorted Hermione, fully aware of the ramifications of her actions and loving the trickle of nervousness which erupted in her chest at the thought of Fleur's possible retriubtion

'Fine. You win. Please 'Ermione' Fleur began in a sultry tone. 'I beg you 'Ermione. Please continue, I need you'

Hermione needed no more encouragement. She moved upwards and began to kiss Fleur again, and as their tongues once again battled for dominance, she lowered her hand between their bodies and gently slipped her hand under the waistband of Fleur's barely there lingerie. The reaction was immediate, Fleur roughly bit Hermione's lip as probing fingers found her most sensitive spot. Hermione started to rotate her fingers in a clockwise motion, relishing in the blonde's guttural vocalizations, an eclectic mix of English and French strewn together in tattered sentences.

Fleur was writhing against the sheets, hands curled tightly into brunette locks. She, despite her numerous encounters with women of the years, had never felt this incredibly turned on before. She'd never had a sexual experience this intense, and the fact that it was at the hands of a novice astounded her. She thought briefly that it must be the sheer attractiveness of the individual, the raw intelligence, beauty and passion of Hermione Granger, but found herself mistaken when four fingers suddenly entered her, thumb working furiously on her clit, soft lips furiously working at her neck. No, Hermione Granger was as just fucking talented in bed as she was in every other realm, a fact which she was tremendously grateful for as she lost the ability to think.

Hermione was loving the sensation of having Fleur underneath her, loving the way in which Fleur's fingers tightened in her hair, the way in which their kisses had become more and more disjointed as the blonde lost the ability to do anything more than just feel the things that were happening to her. Hermione was enjoying how much pleasure her fingers seemed to be giving Fleur, but she wanted more. She wanted to be able to taste Fleur, to experiment with that frontier of lesbian experience.

She kept her fingers buried in Fleur, unwilling to sacrifice the contact for even a moment, and quickly propelled her body down the bed, resting her head between Fleur's thighs. With her free hand, she quickly yanked off the barely there underwear before tentatively lowering her head towards Fleur's dripping wet apex.

She wasn't sure what she expected, but she didn't expect to enjoy the sweet scent of Fleur's arousal. She didn't expect how good Fleur tasted when she, after a few moments, became brave enough to taste her for the first time. She felt like she might become addicted to the sensation, having a squirming Fleur pinned firmly beneath her, legs forcibly spread apart, her tongue roughly traversing the distance between Fleur's overstimulated clitoris and her core and back again.

She harshly sucked Fleur's clit into her mouth, simultaneously starting to thrust her fingers into the blonde once again, utterly fixated on providing Fleur with the stimulation she needed. It didn't take Fleur long before she was begging, pleading with Hermione to go harder, faster, deeper and she acquiesced, almost violently forcing her fingers in and out of Fleur's tight, ludicrously wet opening.

Sensing the blonde's imminent orgasm she bit down on her clit, resulting in Fleur screaming incoherently, her muscles tensing brutally around Hermione's fingers for several seconds before the woman crumpled, utterly spent.

Both women lay there for what seemed like minutes, but what must have been mere seconds in reality, before Hermione found the strength to lift herself up and lay beside an utterly exhausted Fleur. They lay there in each other's arms for a long time, secure in the embrace, before eventually both drifting into a brief but necessary sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione woke an hour or so later, cuddling into an unconscious Fleur who was gently snoring. Oddly, she found herself completely at ease with her state of undress, and overwhelmingly happy at the course of events. She'd loved the date, found it to be both incredibly sentimental and personal, and despite initial nervousness, had enjoyed every second of sex with Fleur. It had honestly been the most intense sexual experience of her life so far, though perhaps that said more about her previous partners than the gorgeous blonde currently nestled into her side.

She'd expected to not be very good of course, but Fleur seemed to have enjoyed it immensely, much to her relief. She also found herself thinking about what it would be like to date Fleur, properly. The prospect was a little scary, not being sure how her friends or the wider wizarding world would react. They seemed a little behind the muggle world in terms of civil rights, and she had no desire to receive a howler any time soon from Mrs Weasley. The benefits of dating such an amazing woman however far outweighed any negative consequences she could foresee. In Fleur she found an intellectual equal, something which she'd been sorely lacking before their friendship started over a year ago. In Fleur, she had a woman who was brave, loyal and incredibly beautiful, and she felt lucky that they'd been able to share the evening that they had.

Thinking back to the times where they'd childishly referred to the woman as 'phlegm', to the time during the tournament where people had dismissed her as a mere pretty face, Hermione felt ashamed that she hadn't done more to advocate for her. Even a cursory glance at the achievements of the witch showed that to describe her as only 'beautiful' or only 'attractive' was a severe miscalculation. She wished they'd been friends for longer, but she was appreciative that she was able to get closer to Fleur at a time when both of them were able to finally begin to move on from the trials of that dreadful war.

The encounter with Bellatrix was one which would be forever seared into her memory. The feelings of helplessness, the agony as the knife tore into her flesh, the maniacal laughter from the deranged murderess as she over and over again cast the Cruciatus curse. She felt sure that she would die that night. Confident that she wouldn't survive the ordeal. But despite her suffering, for the first time since she'd met Harry all those years ago, she finally felt able to let go. She had accepted that dreadful fate, embraced it even, and had been able to access a level of calm she hadn't felt since her childhood.

Not that she want anything like that twisted scene with Fleur of course. That would be monstrous, and certainly worth of a trip to St. Mungo's. No. What she wanted was to feel that calm again. To feel helpless with a person whom she trusted. To be able to let go of past regrets, future fears and current stress for an hour, half an hour, with a person intent on pushing her to her limits, in a safe, consensual manner. To be able to give herself fully, without holding back, to a person with whom she had a strong emotional connection, whether that connection be sexual or not.

Although, smiling to herself, she acknowledged that she did very much want to explore a sexual relationship with Fleur. She had already felt certain enough of her attraction to the blonde that she'd abandoned the notion of being heterosexual, not that she'd ever been overly fond of labels. But she hadn't anticipated enjoying the older woman's body quite as much as she had, she'd relished the feeling of participating in the most intimate of 'lesbian' acts.

Tired, she yawned loudly, before snuggling into a sleeping Fleur, having had her fill of introspection for the moment. An over-thinker she might be, but she wasn't foolish, and she was certain that she'd need her strength for round two when Fleur finally awoke.


	14. Chapter 14

Fleur rolled over and yawned loudly as the first rays of sunlight filtered through the curtains. Hermione still slept peacefully as the blonde slowly sat up, rubbed her eyes, and began to wake up properly. She looked down, grinning at the sight of an almost completely naked Hermione, and quietly relived graphic memories from the previous evening.

Hot. It was the only way she could describe the experience of sleeping with Hermione Granger. Hot, utterly satisfying and sexy as hell. So much so that her pulse started to rise as she thought back to the talented fingers and tongue that she'd been enjoying the night before. Raking her fingers through her light blonde hair, she felt her arousal increase dramatically as she studied the figure of her sleeping fried, just able to make out the curve of her breasts, fully able to appreciate the deliciousness her toned behind, fantasising about things she dreamed that she could do to it. She arose quickly, settling on the need to have a shower, an extremely cold one.

Before she could leave the room however, she was stopped by a hoarse whisper.

'Where are you off to?' asked a sleepy sounding Hermione

'Ah, you are awake. I was going to get a shower quickly, I believe we both may need one after last night's activities' replied Fleur with a playful wink, causing Hermione to blush lightly.

'Well then, I suppose I'd better join you then hadn't I?' replied Hermione, now fully awake and lustfully regarding an entirely unclothed Fleur.

Without waiting for a response, Hermione climbed out of bed and into the waiting embrace of the Frenchwoman, whom she began kissing gently. Their pace rose, and the brunette soon found herself being led quickly towards the bathroom, and into the spacious shower. She found herself pinned against the cold, white tiles, held in place by the seductive curves of the blonde, though she didn't find the temperature unpleasant. She was unable to concentrate on anything but Fleur, even as the water began to fall, the other woman consistently raining her neck with bites, each with more pressure than the last.

Fleur started to suck on Hermione's pulse point, intent on leaving a mark, claiming the brunette as her own. She did so, and was rewarded with the presence a spectacular hickey. She made a mental note to ask Hermione not to remove it, feeling a sense of pride in having conquered the younger woman in such an obvious manner, inwardly relishing the idea of having Hermione awkwardly explain the bruise to friends and colleagues.

Fleur loved to feel in control. It was something which had come to define her, ever since she'd been emotionally spiralling and almost lost her job at Gringotts after Bill's death. In dominating others, she'd found a measure of control over her own life, and been able to finally begin processing the tragedies that had befallen her and those whom she cared about. In being able to focus herself on commanding another, she'd recognised the things that she needed to do in order to improve her situation, as well as finding an outlet for the fears and uncertainties that life offered her. She'd stumbled upon dominance as a practice when she had been navigating the dangerous waters of casual sex and debauchery, struggling to maintain her grip on reality. She'd fallen in love with the practice of BDSM some months ago, having played with both men women in a number of roles, finding dominance suiting her best. Though she'd never maintained an encounter beyond a session or two, she thoroughly relished the idea of being able to build a relationship based on mutual trust, love and sadomasochism, and she felt hopeful that her burgeoning liaison with Hermione could evolve into something mutually fulfilling.

Back to the task at hand, Fleur slipped her hand between Hermione's legs, fingers raking harshly up her inner thigh, causing the girl to gasp loudly in both shock and appreciation. She unceremoniously plunged two fingers inside of her, enjoying the moans emanating from the girl. She was already dripping wet, for which the shower was barely responsible. Her slender digits buried themselves inside the younger woman ruthlessly, over and over again, the brunette now biting into Fleur's shoulder in an effort to muffle her cries.

Hermione was shocked at the speed at which Fleur had decided to claim her, though she really wasn't complaining in the slightest. Steadying herself mentally from the ferocious assault, she surprised Fleur by silently moving her own hand between the apex of her thighs, before mirroring the act the woman was currently performing.

They both stood there, leaning on each other for support, riding each other with their fingers for what seemed like hours to both women, both addicted to the sensation of being utterly fucked by the beautiful girl in front of them. Finally, they almost simultaneously cried out, Fleur winding her hands into Hermione's brunette locks, before they sank, together, to the floor.

After a few moments they composed themselves, and began to actually have the shower that they had intended to take, though it took far longer than it perhaps should have, both eagerly exploring the vast expanse of naked, pale skin afforded to them as they bathed.


	15. Chapter 15

After their shower, Fleur loaned Hermione some comfortable lounging around clothes and they both dressed. They shared a breakfast of scrambled eggs and bacon, Hermione insisting on helping despite technically being a guest, shushing Fleur when she objected. They both sat in the living room after eating, coffees in hand and sat quietly listening to the morning's news on the radio.

After few minutes of content silence, Fleur decided to broach the subject of their previous night, certain of the response but wishing to hear it from Hermione all the same.

'Did you enjoy last night then 'Ermione?' asked Fleur smiling, already knowing the answer.

'Fleur, I think it's pretty obvious that we both found it to be incredible. Not just last night either' she replied, blushing hotly, thinking about their activities this morning as well.

'I'm glad. And the date?' Fleur asked

'The sweetest thing I've ever experienced'

Fleur paused, thinking hard, trying to find the right words.

'I'm unsure how to broach this subject. Would you like to consider dating me? I know it's soon and that we have only been on one date but I...' Fleur trailed off, nervous.

Hermione took a moment to collect her thoughts, inwardly thrilled at the direction of the conversation, and resolving to reassure Fleur as best she could.

'Fleur. We've been through so much together. We're incredibly close, we've known each other for years and you literally saved my life once. I think perhaps, although I'd love to go on dates with you, we can skip the whole getting to know each other thing. I really like you, and I'd really like it if we could be together, as girlfriends, although I obviously don't want to move to quickly for you.'

Hermione felt a little shocked at her own bluntness, never having really been one to be so forward. She felt though, that it was necessary to express how she felt, given how she'd been avoiding Fleur so much over the last few weeks. She was very new to all of this, and she wasn't sure how open she'd want to be at first, but she wanted Fleur to be hers and only hers.

' 'Ermione, I would love that. If it were anyone else, it would be fast, but I think there is too much 'istory between us to 'ave to wait' Fleur replied, grinning, before quickly kissing her new girlfriend on the lips.

'Having said that though, I _will_ be taking you on a date' stated Hermione happily, receiving a warm smile from her partner in return.

They cuddled into each other for a good while, exchanging kisses every so often, content in having a relaxed morning with each other. Their conversation ranged wildly; they talked about Ginny's selection by the Hollyhead Harpies, new colleagues of Fleur's at Gringotts (Hermione was amused to find that the new intern kept tripping over his own feet every time he spotted the Veela), and the upcoming reunion ball at Hogwarts for former students effected by the events of the last few years.

Professor McGonagall had waited a good while before orchestrating such an lavish event. Recognising the need of students both past and present to absorb, process and deal with the tragedies of the war, she'd held off organising anything immediately. She'd decided though, that it was time to hold a celebration in honour of the reconstruction of the school, and more shockingly, the removal of the house system. It was a necessary step, so much blood had been spilt in the name of misguided rivalries, stemming from the very moment of sorting. Hogwarts no longer had houses, they stood unified under one banner, much the same as other wizarding schools. It was difficult for students at first, the ideological change as challenging as the re-organisation of dorms and classes. It had been completed over summer though, before the first of the new students had ever arrived.

Minerva wasn't oblivious to her former students. She knew that they'd been drifting apart in the past year or so, as evidenced by Hermione's letters (the two had stayed in intermittent contact via owl, both holding the other in the highest esteem). Hermione had returned to sit her exams, and therefore had been involved in the restructuring process (in fact, it had been partially her idea). Other former students would find it a little different, sitting at a table with former enemies, drinking to the collective good of Hogwarts itself and not a particular founder. She was confident though that it had been a necessary step for the good of the students, and for wizarding society as a whole. She was also sure that having the former students meet again would help to re-start some forgotten friendships, aware that isolation hadn't benefited the brunette and others whatsoever.

Both Fleur and Hermione had received their envelopes a month or so ago, and while it would be painful for Fleur to return to the place in which Bill had died, she felt the need for closure. Hermione assured her, seriously, that she'd be there for her no matter what, even if they had to leave early, or simply not attend at all. They decided that they would attend together, acting as they normally would in public, though not deliberately drawing attention to their new status as a couple. Hermione felt strongly that she wasn't going to hide her relationship though, insisting that she wasn't ashamed of being with another woman. In fact, she exclaimed, she was rather proud of having been able to snag the blonde bombshell, and would no doubt be the envy of the entire room. Fleur laughed loudly at this, insisting that the reverse was true, before hugging her girlfriend tightly.

They spent the rest of their Saturday in this manner, cuddling, laughing and generally taking it easy. Both were glad that their friendship had remained intact, rather, it had become more intense in the introduction of a physical relationship. They were nervous for the future, the reactions of friends, particularly at the upcoming ball. But they were excited too, looking forward to experiencing new things with their new girlfriend over the coming months.


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione headed home the following morning, citing large amounts of paperwork, though she wasn't keen at all on leaving Fleur or her warm embrace. Still, work was work and it needed to be completed. It took her most of the day as she'd neglected to do anything for much of the preceding week, nerves over the blonde taking most of her focus.

Sitting in bed that night, a mountain of tasks finally complete, she considered writing an owl to Fleur, telling the woman how much she missed her. She decided against it, not keen on sending Hermes considering the hot summer weather and the lateness of the hour. Nor did she want to use floo to communicate, finding the idea of sticking her head into a lit fireplace a little too much for her muggle sensibilities. Not that it was likely that Fleur would have her fire lit considering the temperature, even though she magically cooled her apartment. No, Hermione thought, she'd have to introduce Fleur to a nifty piece of muggle technology.

Hermione often used a mobile phone to contact her parents, to let them know what was happening in her life, to let them know that she was still perfectly happy to be living on her own. She was confident that while Fleur would never have used one, she'd at least be curious enough to give it a try. It was a trait sorely lacking in pure blood wizards and witches she found, bar Mr Weasley, and she was happy that she'd found another person who was so keen to learn more about her culture. It was one of the many things she'd learned to admire about the woman, and she was extremely pleased with the way that events had played out over the last few days.

She was excited more than anything. Thrilled that they'd both been able to acknowledge and embrace the change in their relationship. Utterly enamoured with the woman, her language and fierce intellect. Loving the way that passion conveyed itself in bed, desperate to feel that and more again. Particularly enjoying the way in which dominance seemed effortless to the blonde and anticipating what that might bring, though also looking forward to the possibility of sleeping together as equals and feeling practised in what she would be doing.

Hermione was the happiest she'd felt in a long while, and during that week at work, she applied herself with renewed vigour, concentration only being interrupted by the occasional owl from an equally busy Fleur. The notes ranged from sweet to downright filthy, Hermione had to lock her office door on more than one occasion, unable to cope with how turned on the messages were making her.

They were going to see each other again this Friday. They couldn't see each other in the interim as Fleur was having a particularly stressful period at work; breaking into the vaults of former Death Eaters was slow going, dangerous work. She loved it though, and no amount of complaints from Hermione about the danger of the work had swayed her. She loved the adrenaline, the tests of both her reflexes and intellect and she wouldn't choose another career unless she had to.

The ball was this Saturday, and both women needed to prepare, intending to pick up some new clothing for it that morning. She was a little apprehensive about seeing Ron again, aware that he was still brooding over the end of their relationship, though through the grapevine she'd heard that he'd started dating somebody. She was happy that he'd taken steps to move on, and hoped vehemently that he was as oblivious as he had been in school, namely that he wouldn't notice the differences in herself and Fleur in terms of how they interacted. She was fairly confident he wouldn't, Ron wasn't know for his insight. She didn't particularly care about other people finding out, but she'd rather not have to deal with the possible scene he would cause if he found that she'd started seeing another woman.

She was looking forward to seeing Harry and Ginny again, to congratulate Ginny properly on her career, to ask Harry how work as an Auror was. He had finished his training a year or so previously, though she hadn't spoken to him in depth for quite some time.

They'd all grown up, she thought a little sadly, sitting at her desk. It had been years since the battle, years since they'd been as close as they were. Hopefully the night at the ball would change things, Ron may have even matured, they were after all in their twenties now. Sighing, she shook her head, clearing the negative thoughts away, and concentrated on her latest project, a piece of legislation securing the employment rights of goblins.


	17. Chapter 17

They apparated to Hogsmeade together from Hermione's house, both having spent a good deal of time perfecting their outfits before they left. Though Hermione had flirtily encouraged Fleur to wear the dress she had worn to the Yule Ball some years ago, she decided to go with a similar, though less sheer outfit. The two laughed at the thought of having gone to that particular ball together, the reaction to Hermione by her peers had been dramatic enough, the idea of the two women having attended together would have probably started a riot.

Glistening lights surrounded the station, with a number of attendants present to point the way to the carriages, as if any former student would have gotten lost. Even Fleur, who had only been present at the castle for the Twizard cup and the battle of Hogwarts wouldn't have failed to remember the route. They greeted a number of strangers, some of whom they recognised, some they didn't, but all of them had recognised the famous witches. Fleur, though somewhat less prolific than Hermione, had still seen herself featured heavily in the media, both in her student days and more recently in the 'saviour of the wizarding world' series. The series itself had been cheesy, but it renewed the hope of a populace knocked by the devastation of war, and so both women had begrudgingly accepted its necessity.

It meant though that a five minute walk had taken nearly fifteen, and both women were very grateful when they were eventually helped into a carriage and made their way steadily up to the castle. Hermione was as enchanted by the view of Hogwarts as she approached as she always had been. She wasn't surprised that it looked just as it had when she had first seen it, as if it had never seen the horrors of battle. It had been repaired expertly, though she almost wish that it had retained some battle scars as an eternal reminder of the dangers of intolerance and hatred.

They were welcomed at the door by an ecstatic Professor McGonagall, she pulled both women into a tight hug and professed her happiness at their decision to attend. Hermione was made to promise to get a drink and enjoy herself, a request which made Fleur laugh loudly, knowing that Hermione wasn't particularly one to get into the swing of a party. They headed in and were greeted by a moderately full hall, Fleur having decided to be fashionably late, much to her girlfriend's discomfort. Hermione had never been one to be late to anything, but as the blonde had pointed out, being the first one there meant that she'd be forced into conversation with near enough everybody who walked into the room. Agreeing to the logic, they'd arrived a mere half an hour after the starting time, though already the ball was picking up pace.

They each got a drink from a friendly looking wizard at the bar, Hermione a wine and Fleur a slightly stronger Firewhiskey, before the brunette was abruptly tapped on the shoulder. She turned and found herself enveloped in ginger, an over excited Ginny practically climbing on her in order to express her happiness. Harry stood behind slightly, grinning at his best friend's predicament and doing nothing to rescue her from the embrace. After a few moments, they parted, and Hermione greeted her companions, Fleur stepping back slightly to allow her girlfriend to get reacquainted with her closest friends.

'Hi! I'm really glad to see you two made it. I know it's difficult to get time off work Ginny, how did you manage it?

'Actually, the season finished a week ago, and coach was more than happy to let me skip training considering our performance. Best season in history' Ginny beamed

'I completely lose track of these things! I'm glad you did well, are you enjoying it? Hermione asked

'You bet I am. I can't believe I managed to get a job doing what I love so much'

'I can' interjected Harry. 'You're incredible babe'

'No you're incredible, catching dark wizards all day' started Ginny, smiling at Harry

Hermione quickly interrupted, fearing another volley of compliments from the smitten pair. It was nice that they were so in love, but being a third wheel in their conversation quickly became tiresome.

'So, is Ron coming?' she asked

'Yeah, should be here. You know how he is though, always late!' replied Harry, reluctantly breaking eye contact with his wife to answer the question.

'It'll be fine Hermione, he's dating somebody, I promise he won't be such a jerk this time' he said comfortingly, remembering the explosive arguments they'd had in the past.

'I know, I'm not worried honestly. I'd heard he was seeing someone, I'm really happy for him' Hermione replied truthfully.

'I'm glad. If he says anything negative, I'll hex him' Ginny said threateningly. 'Speaking of dating, is there anyone new on the scene for you?'

'Well actually, funny you should mention that. I've started seeing someone very recently and it's going amazingly well' she replied, a tentative smile gracing her lips, an action mirrored by Fleur

'Ooo, anyone I know?' Ginny asked, curious

'Yes actually, I..' Hermione began, before being suddenly cut off by the amplified voice of Professor McGonagall.

'Thank you for being here today ladies and gentlemen. This hall has been in existance for hundreds of years, but never before has it stood united. After the battle of Hogwarts, an event in which each of you took a role, the school stood fractured. If not for a few heroes, this establishment may have been lost forever, generations of witches and wizards forced to study outside of this ancestral home. To move away the tragedies of the past, we decided that we must stand together, and so four houses became one. Students today study for a united Hogwarts in order to learn together in harmony, to celebrate difference rather than simply define themselves by it. Our founders are celebrated under one banner, their statues rebuilt, their legacys equally celebrated by all. I hope you all enjoy your evening here, take time to explore the castle, remember happy times here. Thank you for attending and thank you, once again, for your role in the fight against evil.'

The room broke out into applause, each witch and wizard feeling the truth in the Headmistress's words. Even Draco who was stood silently at the back of the room, nodded his assent.

When the noise ceased, Fleur felt it was time she entered the conversation. She shook hands with Harry, offering the same to Ginny but being pulled into a hug similar to the one Hermione had received. All four talked about the additions to the castle, Fleur particularly feeling that she'd rather avoid the memorial for those who had fallen, though all of them felt a reluctance to embrace such a sadness on such an incredible night. They all agreed the necessity of reorganising the school, Hermione explaining the difficulties for current students to adapt, Harry and Ginny having elected to not return to his studies.

They laughed about various topics heartily, before deciding to cease being antisocial. The four greeted various people together, making their way around the room twice, before sitting down at a table and relaxing with their drinks.

Two glasses of wine and Hermione was feeling very chipper. She was nestled into Fleur, arm around the older woman's shoulders while the blonde and Harry had banter back and forth about their performances in the Triwizard tournament.

'Just because you 'ad 'Ermione' the blonde began 'without 'er, you would 'ave been toast!'

'I agree. But I did have Hermione. Perhaps you should have thought to become friendly with her when you saw how brilliant she was' countered Harry

At this, both woman laughed, leaving Harry to look perplexed and Ginny to smirk knowingly, though neither member of the new couple noticed it.

'Oui, I wish I 'ad' replied the blonde, once she and Hermione had finally calmed down again.

Suddenly, Harry was clapped hard on the shoulder as an apparently drunk Ron approached the table and sat down. He smelt strongly of ale, something which he must have consumed before he arrived, the drink not being served at the school tonight.

'Hey, sorry I'm late' he said, hiccuping, 'I had a falling out with the girlfriend, she decided to leave me for some other bloke. Something about me being obsessed with 'Mione here. How are you doing 'Mione, still slaving away at that silly job of yours?'

Hermione sighed and Fleur rested her hand on her girlfriend's upper thigh under the table in a gesture of comfort.

'It's not a silly job Ronald' she replied wearily, not having the strength to feel anger him any longer.

'Per'aps you should go 'ome, you 'ave 'ad quite a lot to drink' interjected Fleur, worried for her girlfriend and feeling annoyance at her former brother in law.

'Nonsense Fleur, I just got here. You look lovely by the way, totally sexy. I like what you did with your dress. Have you got a boyfriend?'

At this, Fleur very nearly had to restrain Hermione. She grabbed her hand, imploring her girlfriend not to hex him, tonight of all nights.

Hermione was seething. It was one thing for him to treat her this way, but Fleur? He'd always been putty to her Veela thrall, but for gods sake, grow a spine! Harry had always been charming! Other people didn't feel the need to throw themselves at Fleur, at least after they got over their initial shock and managed to get to know the woman.

'Ron' spat Hermione, 'I doubt Fleur would date you even if she was single. I wouldn't either. You're a disgrace. We're here to celebrate the future of Hogwarts and you turn up, roaring drunk, throwing yourself at every woman you're not related to.'

Harry stood, clearly having been stopping his furious wife from attacking her brother, and forcibly moved Ron out of the room to 'take a walk' as he put it, though Hermione suspected that walk would involve side along apparition to the Burrow.

'My brother is such a dick' Ginny started apologetically

'Ginny, it's not your fault, he's just having problems

'He's just a dickhead is what he is. I wish he'd learned something from you and Harry over the years but he hasn't. I don't think he ever got over you, but he should have treated you better. His own fault really'

'I suppose so. I just can't help feeling sorry for him

'I don't' replied Ginny with certainty. 'Anyway, moving on from my idiot brother. When did you two start dating? Tell me everything!' she grinned

'How on Earth did you? Hermione started to ask, perplexed

'I'm not blind Hermione. You two have been practically on top of each other for the last hour. Don't worry, nobody else will have noticed, Harry tends to be a bit clueless sometimes.' the ginger replied, laughing at her companions confusion.

'And you're okay with this?' asked Fleur quietly

'It's not my place to be okay, it's your life. Having said that, I think it's amazing and I'm glad that you two have found each other. Besides, I'd be a bit of a hypocrite if I had a problem wouldn't I?

'What do you mean? Asked a stunned Hermione at the unexpected revelation

'I play on a professional Quidditch team. At least half of them date other witches. And it's not like I've never dated another woman. Luna and I had a thing for a few weeks when you three were off gallivanting through the wilderness, but we decided we'd be better off as mates. Harry knows all about it and is fine with it, so don't worry about telling him about you two. He'll be happy for you'

'It's such a relief to hear you say that, I wasn't sure how people would take it to be honest.' replied Hermione

'You're fine with me, not sure about Mum though. Ron would definitely take it as an offence to his manhood, or some other bollocks. Not that it matters what that dickhead thinks.' stated Ginny, becoming annoyed once again by her idiot brother, though calming when she saw Harry enter the room and begin to return to the table.

'Sorry about that guys. He's at your mother's Ginny. I figured things would only get worse so better to nip it in the bud.' he stated calmly

'Agreed' Hermione and Ginny said simultaneously, drawing smiles from both Harry and Fleur.

The four spent the remainder of the night like this, chatting and smiling. They resolved to forget about Ron's brief presence, none of them willing to upset what was a rare free evening. Hermione briefly explained to a shocked Harry that she and Fleur had recently become girlfriends, after being encouraged to by a now somewhat tipsy Ginny. After recovering from an inhaled mouthful of Firewhiskey he congratulated them both heartily, jokingly giving Fleur the typical best friend spiel of 'if you upset her, you'll have me to answer to', though none of them took it seriously.

Hours later, three reasonably tipsy witches and a rather drunk wizard climbed carefully into a carriage after saying their goodbyes, Hermione promising to keep in better contact with Minerva, Ginny promising the same to Luna and Neville. Harry had even shaken hands with an isolated looking Draco, the latter seeming grateful for the contact. Fleur being the more sober of the two had side along apparated with Hermione once they reached the village (Harry and Ginny had decided to book a room in the Hog's Head) , and the two eventually clambered into bed in Fleur's flat and fell immediately asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

'Mon dieu, ma tête' Fleur groaned, rubbing her temples furiously. She sat up, sore muscles screaming in protest, and looked over at her sleeping companion.

Her complaints died on her lips as she regarded the younger woman. Hermione, judging by her twitching and occasional moans, seemed to be in the middle of a pretty intense dream. Not wanting to wake the clearly unconscious girl, she went to fetch herself a headache potion before quickly returning, silently slipping under the duvet.

Something seemed off to Fleur though. Hermione's dream seemed to have gotten more vivid, certainly more vocal, though she didn't seem to be displaying any stress or fear. Quiet breathing had turned to desperate gasps for air, fists tangling into the bedsheets. It was almost as if...

'No. Way.' she breathed, stunned by her observation. Hermione's current preoccupation seemed to be particularly 'passionate', something which both amused and excited the Frenchwoman. She was loathe to wake the girl, enjoying her twisted form of entertainment for a few long minutes, before eventually gently shaking the girl on the shoulder.

Hermione resisted for a second before awaking with a yawn, smiling happily at a hungry looking Fleur. As the smile changed was exchanged for a confused expression, Fleur moved quickly, neatly pinning Hermione's pliant arms above her head. She lowered herself until her lips ghosted the brunette's ear, before whispering, 'so, 'ermione, what where you dreaming about?'

Hermione took a few seconds to consider the situation, before deciding to indulge her girlfriend. 'Well Fleur, actually, it involved you. We were at my house, in my bed, and you were doing some pretty interesting things to me. We were naked and you had me bent over the edge of the bed, the rest you'll have to puzzle out.'

With that, Fleur took Hermione's wrists in one hand before tangling the other in the brunette's hair and tugging sharply. In a harsh whisper, she stated 'you do as I say, 'ermione. If I ask for an explanation, I will get it, oui?', causing the woman to groan loudly, thoroughly enjoying the rough treatment.

'Yes Fleur, sorry' Hermione replied quickly, eager to make amends with her supposed captor, though she put up no struggle whatsoever.

'Good 'ermione. I wouldn't want to 'ave to,' the blonde momentarily paused, searching for the right word, '...punish you for anything, would I?'

'No Fleur' a blushing Hermione replied.

'I'm glad that we agree. Now, would you like some breakfast in bed and a hangover cure?' she asked, sitting up and releasing Hermione, appearing to be the picture of domesticity.

Hermione could only nod dumbly, take aback by the rapid shift in her girlfriend's mood, though the girl had never really looked truly angry, merely darkly sexual in a way which confused but excited the slightly younger woman.

Some time later, the two magically cleaned the dishes before settling onto the comfortable sofa, Hermione's feet being massaged gently in Fleur's lap, the former having complained of some residual pain from her footwear the previous evening. Each sipped from a mug of tea, reacalling anecdotes to one another.

'So basically, thanks to Ginny, I was stuck outside the Burrow in the middle of the night while she'd snuck off with Harry somewhere. Molly was in the kitchen and I couldn't have climbed the tree to the bedroom without her help, especially as we'd both had a lot of shots.' Fleur giggled at the tale, amused by the post-war antics of her straight laced girlfriend.

'Okay, so tell me one of yours, something which is perhaps even more embarrassing than my story' Hermione requested of her companion.

'As you wish. Once, when I was 'ead girl, I was involved with one of our Quidditch captains, a cute but not very bright girl a year younger than myself. It was not serious, but it was a time of exploration for us both. She 'ad little experience with women and I was only too 'appy to oblige 'er, especially in the sports changing rooms after dark. If anyone encountered us in the corridors on the way back, I'd tell them that I was writing 'er up, which did not 'arm 'er reputation with some of the girls in the older years. Well one day, before a match, we were cutting it fine, burning off a little pre-match adrenaline. We were both in our underwear, kissing against a wall, when 'er team started to walk in. If we 'adn't been against a wall we would 'ave been seen, but we barely 'ad time to jump apart. Not 'aving time to change and not 'aving any reason to 'ave been undressed, I panicked. She 'owever, decided to tell 'er friends that she 'ad changed the team for the match, electing to remove an ill looking Chaser who looked incredibly grateful for the reprieve. It meant 'owever that I, someone not overly confident on a broom, was forced to play a match.'

'You didn't. Surely you didn't Fleur, you can fly just about as well as I can' stated a shocked Hermione.

'I did actually. I 'ad no choice, I almost fell of my broom twice, fumbled the Quaffle before forcing the seeker to swerve to avoid my erratic flying and miss the snitch by a few feet, leaving it open to the other team. One of the few occasions where I 'ave not been the one to end an involvement' she finished, smiling.

'Oh no Fleur. I'm sorry' started the Brunette.

'Don't be, I'm not upset when I 'ave the most talented witch in the country to wake up to' she responded, embracing her girlfriend. Hermione made her feel complete, she felt as though she'd been missing a part of her heart since Bill had died, though the affection which was steadily building for Hermione threatened to outshine even the connection she'd shared with her former husband.

They sat quietly for a few moments, comfortable in the embrace, before breaking apart. Hermione seemed to have a contemplative look on her face, clearly wanting to ask a question of Fleur, though struggling to find the right words. Eventually, she took her companions slender hands and asked,

'Fleur, did you mean what you said about discussing things later?' Hermione was shaking slightly and blushing hotly, and it wasn't difficult for Fleur to ascertain what her girlfriend was alluding to.

'Of course 'ermione, if you would still like?' she responded, receiving a firm nod from the brunette.

'Then we will. There is no time like the present, unless there is somewhere you'd rather be?'

'No Fleur, there's nowhere I'd rather be.' Hermione responded, nervous anticipation beginning to consume her.


	19. Chapter 19

'So, the most important thing to remember is that we can stop whenever you like' instructed Fleur, eager to reassure her companion.

'So whenever. Okay, that makes me feel more comfortable. What kind of things do you want to do anyway?' the brunette replied eagerly.

'We'll get to that. I just want to make sure that you understand that this is supposed to be fun, find out what you like.' Replied Fleur, smiling.

'I don't even know if I like anything. I'm still pretty new at this.'

'Well we'll find out, but I am sure that you liked being pinned, non?'

'Yes, I suppose I did. So, what else did you have in mind?

They talked for an hour or so, Hermione occasionally erupting with questions like, 'you want to hit me with what?!' and 'oh wow, so you really do need to remember safety scissors?' Eventually, Hermione felt able to talk openly about things she'd be interested in trying, though didn't share the details of her very many vivid dreams on the subject. Some of the things Fleur seemed interested in sounded terrifying, but provided the blonde went slowly, she was rather keen on trying them out, relishing in her newly found rebelliousness.

They eventually stopped, both promising to talk in an in depth way before trying anything new together, to make sure that they both knew what they were doing. With that, their conversation picked up again and moved away to less intimate topics.

'I can't believe Ronald caused such a scene, I'm so sorry Fleur! I would have told him about us but…'

'It is okay, no 'arm done. 'e will grow up eventually and be 'appy for you' comforted Fleur

'I hope you're right. I'd like him to be happy, after all we've been through. We barely had a childhood. Any of us.' She replied, lowering her head onto the blonde's shoulder.

They sat comfortably, Fleur gently stroking Hermione's cheek, coaxing her into a stupor. She laid the prone girl down on the couch, covering her with a hastily summoned blanket, before heading into the kitchen to make lunch for the both. She concocted something vaguely edible out of the eclectic mix of ingredients in the fridge, and gently woke Hermione.

They ate, Hermione insisting that the meal was one of the better ones she'd tasted, Fleur blushing lightly and declining to accept the compliment.

Their amicable silence was broken suddenly, as the ominous red paper of the Howler was dropped neatly through the letterbox and rose sharply, enchanted by a disembodied but familiar voice.

'Hermione Jean Granger. Fleur Isabelle Delacour. How could you do this to our family, after all we've done for you? Fleur, did Bill's sacrifice mean nothing? Did Ronald's caring nature not bring a meek little girl into the forefront of wizarding society? He told us everything after Harry dropped him here last night. How you two were (at these words the paper seemed to almost spit) CARRYING ON since before the war, cheating on my two beloved sons? You are no longer welcome at the Burrow. Goodbye!'

The two women looked at each other, aghast. Ron had clearly manipulated the truth to his parents, no doubt in order to paint himself in a better light. Hermione broke into tears, sobbing delicately into her hands. Fleur stared at the smouldering remnants of the Howler, finding difficulty in processing the turn of events.

Hermione gathered herself first, something Fleur was inwardly impressed by. She summoned a quill and parchment and began furiously scribbling a note, before attaching it to her owl and sending him on his way. She explained, breathless, that she had sent an Owl to Ginny imploring her to explain her side of the story to her parents. She had no doubt the Redhead would try, whether she succeeded with the occasionally obstinate Mrs Weasley would be another matter.

She was at a loss at what to do. The Weasleys had been a second family to her, closer than her parents due to the clash of cultures every time they met up these days. Her parents still had difficulty in accepting that she'd uprooted them to Australia, but they were trying their hardest to work through it. She hadn't wanted to rush them, but it was now a few years onwards and she had had to wonder when they'd forgive their only daughter. To lose the support of the red-haired family was something she felt keenly, and she forlornly acknowledged that it was likely to be a feeling she experienced repeatedly as news of her current relationship eventually swept the wizarding world. Not that she was telling everybody of course, but this kind of news always eventually made itself known, and she was determined to be braced for the worst of it.

Ginny replied after a painstaking two hours, her hasty scribble informing the couple that she'd gone to visit her parents immediately, with Harry in tow to be a mediating factor in the inevitable argument. The pair had had difficulty settling after that, picturing mentally the blazing row which was no doubt taking place in the countryside. Hermione ordered her favourite takeout, Chinese food which she gladly shared with a delighted Fleur. They hadn't thought they'd be eating much, but an hour and a half later they were stuffed.

Finally a piece of parchment fluttered through the open window. It was Ginny, reasonably soon after she'd headed off to the Burrow. 'Not a good sign.' Hermione thought inwardly.

'Hermione, Fleur, they're willing to hear you out. Come to ours tomorrow at noon. I'll make sure I'm there and Harry has promised to keep that git away while you lot talk. I can't promise anything, but I have a feeling that Dad will listen to common sense. Hope you two are all right after this. Gin x'

'Noon tomorrow' they both breathed, expressions of shock evident on both faces.


	20. Chapter 20

'Remember your coat Fleur, the Burrow can be quite chilly at times.' reminded a restlessly pacing Hermione.

'I have it. Calm down 'ermione. I know that the Weasleys are important to you, but you 'ave to remember that we are telling the truth. Ron will be found out.

'Will he? Arthur might listen to reason but Molly...' questioned the brunette

'You do her too little credit. She's just reacting this way because it's her youngest son, I'm sure given time she'll see reason'

'I hope so. I really do. At least Ginny is on our side.'

'Of course beautiful, how could she not be, the two of you are dear friends?' asked Fleur reassuringly

'Not as much as I'd like to be. We should have them over at some point. Have dinner, drinks.'

'Then per'aps we should buy some Butterbeer, Harry seemed not too keen on the wine.' noted the older witch.

'Or Firewhiskey, whatever works.' responded Hermione, chuckling nervously.

'Are you ready?' The blonde haired witch replied, eyeing the muggle clock on the fireplace which currently showed the time as being two minutes to noon.

'Yes. As ready as one can be in this sort of situation.'

'Let us away then.' Fleur replied, beckoning to her girlfriend, wrapping them in a tender embrace, bestowing a light kiss on the shorter girl's forehead before dissaparating.

They re-appeared on the boundary of the Burrow. Like many order homes during the war, the stringent protections had yet to be removed, so they were forced to appear at the end of a short dirt track and not immediately outside the property. Hermione took the chance to steady herself, rehearse an explanation so new that she hadn't yet told her own parents. She briefly wondered how Ron had found out, she hadn't been explicit in her declaration at Hogwarts. It was shocking that Ron had pieced together the closeness of the women and the way in which Fleur was clearly infuriated by Ron's interruption and actually come up with the right answer, it certainly wasn't expected, but there wasn't a lot they could do now.

Fleur was understandably less anxious. While she felt close to the Weasleys, they weren't her family and she'd only known them a handful of years. The older Weasleys always seemed to remind her of her lost love and that fateful night during the battle of Hogwarts, though she was sure that they hadn't meant to force her to relive things in her mind. No, these were good people. She wasn't worried. Truth would somehow work its way true, even if she and her new girlfriend had a long road ahead of them. She was more concerned with how Hermione was coping. These were surrogate parents, almost as much for her as they were for Harry. Her friendship with that childish boy had been cemented at age eleven, and it was going to be a difficult couple of hours for her to contend with her previous boyfriend's vitriolic explanations for his own shortcomings. She'd be strong for Hermione whatever happened, and it was this thought which spurred her on to knock at the familiar door, a door at which they'd been idling for the best part of a couple of minutes.

'It'll be okay 'ermione. Whatever 'appens, know that you 'ave me and are cared for.' she whispered, leaning into a kiss but quickly retreating as footsteps approached.

'Hey you two, come on in. Molly is just in the sitting room. I know what's been said and I'll be honest, I'm not exactly happy about it. But I'm willing to reserve judgement until we've heard your sides. I'll try and calm Molly down. Harry has taken Ron down to the pub to settle him down, though I doubt Firewhiskey is going to do any settling. Molly is as you'd expect, sorry I didn't manage to grab her before she sent the Howler, I hope it didn't cause any problems?' Arthur said hurriedly, inviting the young women in.

Shocked at both his candid nature and his fair-handedness, Hermione nodded. Fleur thanked him, reassuring him that the Howler had nothing more than given them both a fright.

Ginny was in the room waiting for them, and instantly pulled them over to a couch and sat with them, giving them cause to delay looking at a clearly furious Molly. It was obvious that the woman wanted to start ranting again.

'So, girls, shall we hear your side of this?' Arthur asked, unwilling to give his wife the time necessary to launch into shouting again.

So they explained. They'd explained how they'd become close again, Fleur tearfully explaining her difficulty after the death of Bill. How neither of them had expected things to turn the way they had between them, particularly Hermione who had previously considered herself to be straight. They questioned too, how such an illicit relationships between an 'of age' and 'under-age' witch at Hogwarts would have been viewed, how unlikely it would have been to have transpired in the way that Ron had said, given the fact that Hermione had been practically stalked by that odious Skeeter woman. They'd have been all over the papers, Fleur and potentially Hermione suspended, or worse, expelled.

They started to apologise, but Molly stopped them. The reddish hue to her cheeks had faded, and she looked to be thoughtful, nothing like the antagonised mother hen she'd been a few minutes previously.

'I hadn't wanted to believe him. I just want our family back the way it was, all together again. Hermione, having you and Fleur here was amazing, all the girls at the house. I wish we hadn't lost so much that I was willing to ruin the love of two amazing witches.' At this, Molly started to cry, mourning the losses she'd faced in the war and the years following. Fleur left the couch and embraced her, tearfully reassuring her that both women considered themselves to be part of the Weasley clan and that provided Ron was okay with it, they'd be glad to spend more time with the family. The older woman perked up at that before continuing;

'It's not even massively uncommon in the Wizarding world, although it's not quite the world I'd want you two having to face. You've already been through so much. Things are improving, and I suppose it takes famous witches like you to make things more acceptable.'

'I'm glad that we got to hear their point of view. I could kill Ron!' said Arthur, anticipating his son's return, clearly relieved that the almost inevitable screaming match had been diverted. He'd always gotten along with the pair, particularly Hermione with her muggle born trivia and occasional trinkets that she'd bring for him to look at.

'Not if I get the git first.' Ginny muttered, out of earshot of everybody but Hermione who giggled, drawing curious glances.

Molly apologised, needlessly, for the Howler, the two younger witches reassuring her that it hadn't effected them other than giving them a bit of a shock. They were both thrilled that they hadn't found themselves banished from the Burrow. They stayed for another hour, both being handed a plate of food which had cooking magically, the Weasley matriarch insisting that both women had lost a good deal of weight and looked to be too thin. Arthur busied himself in the garden once he was no longer needed to disperse a fight and Ginny made arrangements with the pair to come and visit one evening while Harry was at work. He was deep into his Auror training and it was unlikely that he'd be able to come over soon, but Ginny assured them that the first free evening was theirs.

Suddenly, the door opened with a bang and a bleary eyed Ron strode through the door. He looked in shock at the two women sat on the couch, Harry holding him at bay, though he seemed confused at the lack of confrontation and didn't make his way further into the room.

'You'd better be off then girls. Don't worry, I'll have a word with him, he's no good like this' Molly stated, furious eyes finding her son's whose eyes dropped downwards in return.

The two took the advice and immediately dissaparated, saying a final farewell to their companions, leaving a stricken looking Ronald in their wake.


End file.
